Vórtice Temporal
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: Remus Lupin nunca hubiera podido pronosticar el gran número de cambios que le aguardaban durante el transcurso de aquel sexto año en Hogwarts. Desde luego, no pronosticó que uno de sus secretos iba a ser revelado ni las consecuencias de ello. Y, aun así, lo más inesperado fue la llegada de unos extraños estudiantes de intercambio que cambiaría el curso de sus vidas por completo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! Os traigo un nuevo proyecto o algo así. Esta es una historia que llevo queriendo escribir un tiempo, con el tema de los saltos temporales como eje principal, pero lo cierto es que aún no tengo las cosas muy claras por lo que esto vendría a ser un pequeña prueba para ver que recibimiento tiene (y si soy capaz de hilvanar todo lo que quiero hacer).

OBSERVACIONES: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen esta historia (excepto los inventados por mí) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo no recibo compensación alguna por escribir esto, sino que es simple y sano entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Septiembre de 1976_

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba tal y como Remus la recordaba del curso pasado, con su rectangular chimenea donde una llama mágica ardía calurosamente henchiendo la habitación de un cálida y templada atmósfera. Alumnos de los distintos cursos entraron entre empujones y habladurías. Era Septiembre y la primera noche de un nuevo curso lleno de posibilidades. Remus hizo un ademán con la mano mientras se dirigía a los alumnos de primer año, aquellos que con caritas asombradas y regordetas lo observaban todo con una mezcolanza de distintas expresiones que, sin excepción, iluminaban sus ojos de emoción. A decir verdad, a Remus le gustaba ser Prefecto. Dumbledore se lo había ofrecido a finales del curso anterior, tras sacar una notas excepcionales en los T.I.M.O.S y, aunque en un principio no le había parecido buena idea ―porque, seamos sinceros, ¿qué clase de Prefecto era uno que permitía que los alumnos más alborotadores de todos los tiempos transgredieran las normas? ¿qué clase de Prefecto, válgase Merlín, era incapaz de decir « _NO_ » y, como mínimo, mantenerse al margen de dichas transgresiones? Bueno, ese era él enfrentado a dos huracanes llamados Sirius Black y James Potter―, había acabado por aceptar con una sonrisa tímida y una caída de ojos modesta mientras contestaba «Haré lo que pueda» a la petición de Dumbledore de " _tratar de contener un poco a sus amigos de Gryffindor"_. Sirius se había estado riendo y mofando de él durante las dos escasas semanas restantes del quinto curso, haciendo alusión a su apariencia de modosito responsable que no mataba ni una mosca cuando en realidad era «Un Merodeador, Lunático, y eres el mejor de todos; infiltrarse entre los Prefectos, joder, si es que eres un cabrón». Que Remus negara hasta la extenuación las palabras de Sirius, diciéndole que realmente, _realmente,_ pensaba vigilarlos, solo provocó más risas, por lo que remus terminó guardando silencio eventualmente, incapaz de contener la sonrisa cohibida que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

Y eso le había pasado por un caluroso verano y lo había llevado al día de hoy.

―Sobretodo, aseguraros de que hacéis justo lo contrario a lo que veais hacer a ese sujeto ―dijo como última acotación de su discurso, señalando a Sirius que, en ese momento, se había puesto de pie sobre uno de los sofás y cantaba saltando de un lado a otro. Los niños de primeros soltaron carcajadas divertidas. Remus sonrió―. Ahora podéis ir subiendo a vuestras habitaciones y prepararos para las clases de mañana. Buenas noches.

Los niños se despidieron de él con alegría y subieron atropelladamente a sus habitaciones. Remus los observó por un momento hasta que la última niña desapareció tras la el recodo de la escalera y una mano le tocó el hombro.

―Parece que te diviertes ―comentó una voz dulce.

Era Lily. Volteó a verla y dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

―Creo que el tratar con los más pequeños es la mejor parte de ser un Prefecto ―y, como si se pusieran de acuerdo, ambos se dieron la vuelta hacia el coro que se había formado alrededor de los sofás donde Sirius y ahora James, que se le había unido en algún punto, graznaban algún tipo de representación―. Sin duda la más sencilla. Va a ser duro para ti también, Prefecta Evans.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco con una mueca de fastidio y enfocó su mirada de nuevo en Remus.

―No sé como los aguantas la verdad, eres demasiado bueno y paciente para tu propio bien.

―No son tan malos como parecen.

―Ya.

―Deberías darle una oportunidad a James.

―Ni se te ocurra, Lupin, nada de confabular con él.

―Vale, vale ―dijo alzando las manos en señal de inocencia―, sabes que prefiero no meterme entre vosotros.

―No hay un nosotros ―refunfuñó.

―Solo digo que...

―¡OH, mi dulce lirio!

Una voz que sonó extremadamente, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Lily, les interrumpió. Unas risas comedidas se escucharon de fondo. Remus pudo ver, con aprensión, como un tic nervioso se desataba en el ojo de Lily al girarse y descubrir a James arrodillado a su lado; una mano en el pecho y la otra gesticulando ampulosamente, como si fuera un caballero de la Edad Media.

―¡De la pureza más extrema que te dio luz, inúndame con tu esencia, la esencia de la primavera, del amor y la pasión, que en tu cabello reside como el inspirador amanecer de un ruiseñor! ¡Oh, mi dulce, dulce lirio, si solo pudieras perdonar las tonterías que este triste hombre hace por amor! ¡Si tan solo tus pétalos se abrieran a mí para así… !

Remus vio las intenciones de Lily con el espacio de tiempo suficiente para detenerla, pero no quiso. La chica volcó la muñeca sobre la cabeza de James y el zumo que había estado tomando le empapó entero, de arriba abajo. Como si fuera la señal de un juez, el gesto de Lily trajo consigo un momentáneo silencio en el que Remus vio a su amigo parpadear, desconcertado, mechones de pelo castaño pegados a la frente y alrededor de la cara.

―Madura, Potter.

Con esa última aseveración y un «Buenas noches» dirigido a Remus, la chica hubo desaparecido escaleras arriba dejando tras de sí un reguero de carcajadas estrepitosas y palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda por algunos compañeros de séptimo que hicieron enrojecer a James por unos segundos. Remus suspiró interiormente y, apiadándose de James, le tendió una mano.

―Me odia, Remus. Me odia completamente, si tuviera que decidir a quién odia más en el mundo estoy seguro de que tendría un cartel mío con las palabras: "ODIO A JAMES POTTER". ¿¡Por qué me odia?! ―se lamentó mientras se ponía en pie con la ayuda de Remus; la verguënza de segundos atrás olvidada. Remus realmente envidiaba esa inmunidad de James al ridículo―. ¡Yo no quise levantarle la falda en el tren! ¡Fue un error, un ERROR!

―Uno que te va a costar caro ―respondió―. Te dije que lo mejor era no molestarla durante unos días y que, en todo caso, te disculparas _apropiadamente_ ―subrayó, y por si acaso repitió―: Apropiadamente.

James dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano por su rebelde pelo.

―Tío, siempre la cago con ella.

Oliendo el fracaso, el momento de burla, la ocasión de restregar y ser molesto, de mofarse y juguetear como un perro con un hueso, Sirius se unió a ellos cuando se dirigían escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Los ojos le brillaban con diversión malévola.

―¡«…Oh, LIRIO, MI LIRIO, inúndame con tu esencia y la esencia de la primavera y del amor y… »! ¡AGH, gilipollas, eso duele! ―y le devolvió el empujón a James.

―Pues cállate, imbécil, todo esto es tu culpa, deberías estar rogando por perdón.

―Jimmy, Jimmy, no debes ser tan arisco con el tío Sirius ―reprendió mientras abría la puerta de su habitación―. Es decir, ¿quién te va a dar mejores consejos que yo?

―¿Remus?

El aludido vio como el tan orgulloso Sirius Black mostraba la expresión de mayor ofensa que uno pueda llegar a imaginarse, en lo que se adentraba como un perro iracundo, se descalzaba ―tirando el calzado de cualquier forma―, se quitaba la camiseta y se tiraba sobre su mullida cama, que crujió suavemente bajo su peso. Resultaba irónico, pensó Remus yendo junto a su baúl, que se indignara por las asertivas palabras de James cuando sus consejos no solían ir más allá de una colección de frases de ligue penosas que solo a él le funcionaban o, cuando se hartaba del tema, un totalmente ridículo: «A otra flor coliflor, hay muchas en el jardín y vas a espantar a todas si te ven tan desesperado.»

Después de escuchar un último comentario de James, Remus decidió que era el momento idóneo para dejar de escuchar aquella insulsa conversación que solo iba a ir a peor, y se dispuso a acomodar de forma ordenada todas sus pertenencias en el baúl. La ropa doblada, los libros en su esquina concreta, los chocolates bien cerrados en la bolsa. Tras un instante de duda, tomó una de las tabletas de chocolate con leche de marca _Godiva._ Había cosas a las que no era capaz de resistirse. Se levantó y echó una ojeada alrededor.

El verano había sido largo. Sentaba bien estar de vuelta en Hogwarts.

El dormitorio era el mismo que hacía tres meses. Destacaba el suave y reconfortante aroma a hogar; un olor pintoresco a exámenes, risas, pergamino y tinta, travesuras y horas sucedidas entre las piedras que edificaban la Torre de Gryffindor. Cuatro piltras amparadas por unas cortinas rojas estaban diseminadas por el perímetro de la circular habitación, y nada más entrar por la puerta que daba a las escaleras se encontraba otra puerta, más pequeña, que dirigía al cuarto de baño de los chicos de sexto curso. La luz de las velas ardía en sus jaulas de cristal, tachonadas a las paredes, como mariposas encerradas. Había un baúl con las posesiones de cada uno a los pies de cada una de las cuatro camas. Tras la protección de la ventana, el exterior estaba ya sumido en un profundo sopor nocturno.

James y Sirius, aparentemente, continuaban discutiendo.

―¡OSTIA PUTA tanto lloriquear, como si no hubiesen tías en el mundo!

James entornó los ojos, desafiante.

―No como Lily.

―No como Lily ―imitó este en un tono agudo―. Tío, hermano, óyete. Das pena, eres patético. JIMMY PATÉTICO. ¿Dónde coño está el espíritu merodeador?

―… y su pelo… os juro que oler su pelo fue mi perdición, huele a flores, a perfume dulce y… oh, Merlín.

Cerró los ojos, como si el recuerdo fuese demasiado extasiante como para seguir rememorando, y se deslizó hacia abajo en la almohada quedando tumbado boca arriba. Remus lo contempló con cariño.

―Lunático, dile algo. Está majareta, joder, parece una niña. ¡Solo le falta escribir corazones con su nombre en los pergaminos! Lily. Corazón. Lily. Corazón.

Peter intervino en ese momento desde su cama.

―En realidad ya lo hace, el año pasado en clase de Historia de la Magia…

James se irguió como movido por un resorte.

—¡Peter, tío, cállate! —gritó señalándolo.

—Voy a vomitar —musitó Sirius haciendo muecas como si realmente fuese a cumplir con su palabra. Se levantó de su cama y se encaramó de rodillas en la de Remus, que lo miró con desaprobación.

—Fuera de mi cama, Canuto. Tienes la tuya.

Pero este no le hizo el menor caso.

—Lunático, voy a vomitar —dijo metiéndose los dedos en la garganta y provocándose arcadas, haciendo teatro, fingiendo estar enfermo.

Una _Drama Queen_ , eso era Sirius en pocas palabras. En muchas, Remus podría nunca acabar de describirlo. Un perro, molesto, sucio, inquieto, rabioso; uno que muerde, uno que ladra, uno que protege a los que ama con el alma entera expuesta; guapo, talentoso y con los ojos más maravillosos que había visto en su vida. Por supuesto, todo eso último era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Por el bien del propio Remus y del ya de por sí gran ego de Sirius.

Divertido ante las constantes quejas del de pelo largo que no hacían más que confirmarle que — _sí_ — estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts, Remus arrugó la nariz y le señaló una de las puertas.

—Puedes dirigirte al baño para echar todo lo que creas necesario —y con total naturalidad cogió un libro que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y se dispuso a leer.

Una expresión sorprendentemente ofendida surcó el rostro de su compañero. Luego entrecerró los ojos, peligroso, con la comisura de su boca curvándose hacia arriba de forma siniestra y oscura, solo como él sabía. Remus no lo vio, aunque sí sintió el peso hundiendo el hueco de su colchón justo al lado suyo. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía mirar, que no era buena idea, no lo era. Las letras del libros eran ininteligibles para su visión. Algo —un brazo, o una pierna, un costado o, tal vez, una cabeza— le rozó el hombro. Notaba una presencia cálida junto a él y tuvo que forzarse —« _Por Merlín, Remus, cálmate_ »— a tragar la saliva que se estaba apelotonando en su garganta.

Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la presencia, pero en un rápido movimiento, que no pudo prever, un gran conjunto de pelusa negra se le había echado encima, mordido y luego tirado el libro, para luego llenar a Remus de lametones por la cara y el pelo, por las axilas y por cualquier lugar que encontrara para convertirle en víctima de un ataque de cosquillas.

Remus gritó, pataleó. Lágrimas amenazando por las esquinas de los ojos de tanto reír. Canuto le dejó la cama llena de pelo negro y solo paró cuando consideró que su amigo había pagado por el terrible e imperdonable menosprecio con el que lo había tratado —y cuando James decidió compadecerse de Remus y le prestó una mano—.

Era la primera noche de un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, pero lo habían empezado como cualquier otro año: con James hablando de Lily, con Peter atento a cualquier necesidad de James, con Remus leyendo un libro y con Sirius interrumpiendo la lectura de este último a su manera, manera que implicaba ruido y babas y pelo de perro por lo general.

—Lunático, me cago en la puta, que acabamos de volver de vacaciones, ¡seguro que te has leído toda la biblioteca de Londres durante el verano! —rezongó con aparente mal humor—. No puedes llegar aquí e ignorarme de esa forma, si te digo que quiero vomitar tienes que _querer_ vomitar conmigo, ¡que somos amigos, joder!

Remus se durmió con la sonrisa más amplia de los últimos tres meses.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Durante el desayuno de la mañana del día 2 de septiembre todo alumno recibía su horario de clases para el curso. Este año no fue distinto. Remus fue el primero de los Merodeadores en levantarse, cepillarse los dientes y vestirse diligentemente en su ritual mañanero para seguidamente bajar al Gran Comedor. En la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontró con Lily, y ambos bajaron juntos charlando acerca de las asignaturas que habían seleccionado a final del curso pasado para ese año.

Remus estuvo hojeando el Profeta —nada interesante— que prontamente dejó apartado. Una lechuza le entregó los pergaminos nuevos donde se encontraba su horario. Se llevó un bocado de pastel a la boca sin despegar los ojos del pergamino color tierra. Lily, a su lado, se inclinó para mirar.

—Tenemos pociones a primera hora, después a mi me toca herbología —dijo—. Va a ser un año duro, casi no tengo huecos libres.

Remus esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Eso te pasa por querer acaparar tanto.

—Mira quién habla —protestó blandamente al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja y tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

—¿A qué día estamos?

—Miércoles.

—Oh —murmuró—. Pociones y Estudios Muggles por la mañana, y Runas Antiguas y Estudios Antiguos por la tarde… ¿en qué momento cogí tantas asignaturas?

La chica soltó una risa ligera y musical, era el tipo de risa que hacía temblar a los que la oían, y se viesen invadidos por una inmensa dulzura. Remus no se preguntaba por qué a James le gustaba tanto Lily.

—Tenemos Runas Antiguas juntos después de comer.

Remus echó un raudo vistazo al horario de su amiga y luego la miró con curiosidad.

—Creí que este año no te ibas a apuntar a la Orquestra.

Por toda respuesta ella solo se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa avergonzada surcando sus facciones. Una sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto Sirius, James y Peter hicieron acto de presencia en la mesa de Gryffindor —Sirius montando jaleo como siempre, hablando tan alto que provocaba en Remus ganas de meterse con él—. Desde donde estaba sentado apreció la mirada anhelante que James le lanzaba a Lily y las claras intenciones de sentarse a su lado, pero en el último momento el chico pareció recordar el consejo de Remus de mantener distancia unos días y se sentó en otro lugar, concretamente en frente de Sirius, que ya había marcado como propio el asiento de al lado de Remus que la chica no estaba ocupando.

—Hola, Evans, ¿planeas seguir pisoteando a Jimmy este año? —saludó, como si el aludido no estuviera entre ellos.

—Black —le devolvió el saludo con una fría sonrisa—. ¿y tú planeas...?

—Yo lo pisoteo pero no le duele tanto —interrumpió—, ¿te lo puedes creer? Estábamos muy enamorados hace un tiempo, una apasionada historia de amor, mi familia no lo aceptaba. Ya ves, todo iba bien hasta que te conoció a ti y lo encandilaste con tus encantos femeninos...

—Me lo puedo imaginar —respondió en un tono seco que dejaba claro que no iba a seguirle el juego a sus estúpidas declaraciones—. Pero lo que quería decir es: ¿planeas este año también ganar el premio a la persona con más detenciones obtenidas?

Los ojos de Sirius centellearon con regocijo.

—¡Joder y tanto! La duda ofende, Evans. James siempre lucha por conseguir el puesto, pero está probado que soy imparable.

A Remus se le escapó una sonrisa ante las palabras de Sirius justo cuando Lily contestaba un sarcástico «Probadísimo» y James le metía una patada por debajo de la mesa a Sirius, que se destornillaba de la risa. Después de eso, la chica no tardó en marcharse, despidiéndose únicamente de Remus; la túnica ondeó tras ella salpicada de tirabuzones pelirrojos mientras se alejaba hacia la colosal puerta.

Unos segundos después, James se dejó caer sobre la mesa, casi hundiendo la cara en su plato de comida.

—Te voy a matar, Canuto.

—No, lo que te va a matar es tanta tontería.

James fue a contestar algo pero el otro chico atajó con un gesto su pretensión de hablar.

—Cornamenta —pronunció saboreando las palabras con un tono oscuro. Había girado la cabeza sobre el hombro y tenía la mirada clavada en un punto de la entrada al Gran Comedor.

Remus no tuvo que girarse para saber el objeto de su atención cuando descubrió aquel conocido destello de interés malévolo en los ojos de James al seguir este la mirada de Sirius. Suspiró interiormente, armándose de paciencia. Peter, al lado de James, preguntaba «¿qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿qué miráis?» repetidamente y sin recibir respuesta. Ese era un problema de los dos autoproclamados líderes de los Merodeadores, que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse y entenderse a la perfección, lo cual provocaba que algunas veces dejaran atrás a Remus en sus diálogos y, de forma más habitual, a Peter, que no solía enterarse de nada hasta que no se lo explicaban un mínimo de dos veces.

—Sinceramente, me parece una terrible idea para el primer día de clases —expuso Remus su opinión, que, en este tipo de situaciones, solía ser ignorada.

—¿El qué? ¿qué idea es terrible? —volvió a preguntar Peter, pero Sirius le hizo callar con un gruñido.

—¡Remus! Molestar a Quejicus nunca es una mala idea —repuso James, contestando de paso a la pregunta de Peter.

—Es una idea terrible —asintió Sirius, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Remus, que pegó un pequeño respingo—. Terrible… Terriblemente grandiosa, colosal, inigualable…

—… e irresistible —completó James con una amplia sonrisa.

Los observó a uno y a otro, sus ojos virando como un péndulo de James a Sirius; de Sirius a James. Finalmente, un suspiro sentido brotó de sus labios y dejó caer los párpados con exasperación. Con los años, Remus había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía razón de ser tratar de frenar los pies a sus dos amigos, era como creerse capaz de hacer retroceder a un maremoto con las manos desnudas.

—En cualquier caso, os recomiendo dejar pasar esta primera hora. Toca pociones y Lily está con nosotros. —Le lanzó una significativa mirada a James, que asintió tragando saliva—. Y —advirtó al ver que Sirius levantaba la cabeza de su hombro, con seguridad para decir alguna barbaridad— os recuerdo que soy Prefecto este año, no puedo dejaros campar a vuestras anchas.

La subsiguiente carcajada incrédula, perruna de Sirius puede que le ofendiera un poco.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

El resto de la mañana fue como suelen ser todos los primeros días de clase para cualquier adolescente. Si hubiera sido por él, realmente hubiera conseguido sacarse unas risas a costa de aquella serpiente grasienta de Quejicus, pero por desgracia James no le acompañó en el sentimiento, demasiado preocupado porque Lily le diera aún más de lado. ¡Aún más! Como si eso fuera posible. Él, desde luego, no entendía la absurda bobería que su amigo tenía por aquella chica empollona; era mona, sí, pero habían cientos de chicas igual o mucho más atractivas que ella en Hogwarts —y con menos reparos a la hora de enrollarse en un rincón, con la bragas bajadas y suspirando como auténticas mujeres—, a Sirius le gustaban más de ese tipo.

En cualquier caso, la mañana pasó sin acontecimientos remarcables, tanto en pociones como en Estudios Muggles; en esta última Quejicus ya no estaba y Lily tampoco, por lo que al menos James estuvo dispuesto a hacer la primera broma no maliciosa del curso, la cual tomó forma de gominolas pestilentes en el asiento de Rodan McMillan, uno de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff, que salió de la clase apresurado y muerto de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel nauseabundo olor provenía de él. Hubo un coro de risas y la profesora de Estudios Muggles les dirigió a él y a James una mirada de advertencia. Ambos, por supuesto, pusieron su mejor cara inocente y la cosa quedó ahí, al menos en lo que concierne a la profesora, porque al salir de clase fue Remus el que les echó una reprimenda. Una muy blanda en opinión de Sirius…

—¿En serio no podéis estaros quietos?

—Sabes que no. Es una cuestión de naturaleza, como cuando te entran ganas de mear. ¿A que tampoco puedes evitarlo? Pues es lo mismo.

Remus arrugó la nariz.

—Estoy seguro de que la gente civilizada puede aguantarse y no van meándose por cualquier rincón. —Sonrió—. Los perros son diferentes, claro.

Sirius pegó un salto mientras caminaba a su lado.

—¡Eh, los perros somos las criaturas más fantásticas del mundo! Además, llevo aguantándome todo el verano, ¿eso no cuenta o qué? —al decirlo sacudió la mano en señal de desdén.

—Remus, tienes que dejar tus tareas de Prefecto para los demás alumnos, tus mejores amigos deberían tener una categoría aparte —dijo James alegre.

Un suspiro escapó de la boca Remus.

—Creedme, _estáis_ en una categoría aparte.

Después de charlar un poco más acerca de temas diversos, como la nueva profesora de Astronomía, una mujer _fatale_ de los pies a la cabeza en su opinión, Remus dijo que iba a ir a aprovechar la hora que tenían libre antes de la comida para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca. «¿¡Estudiar?! Espera, Jamie, creo que me está entrando migrañas o que me han envenenado para provocarme alucinaciones porque no puede ser que Remus haya dicho que va a ESTUDIAR. ¡En el primer día de clase!», pero el joven licántropo ignoró sus protestas, incluso aquellas que argumentaban que no había nada que estudiar cuando aún prácticamente no había iniciado el curso. _Nadie_ ignoraba sus protestas. Excepto Remus, claro. Por lo tanto, Sirius, James y Peter se fueron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Todavía era verano y el calor de los rayos de sol contra su piel resultaba satisfactorio, a Sirius le daban ganas de correr y vagar por ahí, bajo esa luz, revolcarse por el césped o incluso echar un partido de Quidditch. Si no lo hicieron fue porque tenían entrenamiento a las cuatro y James dijo que quería llegar bien descansado al primero del curso.

Faltaba poco para la hora de la comida y los chicos ya estaban haciendo un pensamiento de entrar en el castillo cuando vieron la figura desgarbada y larguirucha de Snape aproximándose por el este de los terrenos, subiendo una pequeña cumbre. El día pareció brillar un poco más. Sirius intercambió un mirada de entendimiento con James, cuyos labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa mientras que sus ojos adquirieron un matiz granuja que normalmente era opacado por una expresión alegre e inocente. Sirius sacó su varita con disimulo aunque Snape no parecía haberlos visto.

—¿Los honores, James? —susurró.

—Un placer.

Peter, a un lado de ellos, observó con admiración como el primer hechizo de James hacía tropezar a un sorprendido Snape que se dio de bruces contra un suelo encharcado en barro, cortesía de Sirius. Las risas de los tres no se hicieron esperar y tampoco hicieron nada por ocultar su culpabilidad.

—¿Algún problema, Quejicus? Parece que tu deforme nariz ha dado con el tónico ideal. La próxima vez podemos hacer algo por la rata que llevas en la cabeza… Oh, perdona, que es tu pelo grasiento.

Si las miradas mataran Sirius hubiera muerto en ese instante, bajo la furia del ceño fruncido de Snape. Pero si murió de algo fue de simple, pura y justa satisfacción. James se cruzó de brazos con expresión desdeñosa.

—Anda, corre a jugar con tus artilugios de magia oscura. Seguro que no has tenido suficiente durante el verano —dijo.

Snape se estaba poniendo en pie a toda prisa, recogiendo un libro que — _¡Oh! qué lástima_ — había quedado embadurnado en la masa de tierra y agua. La propia cara del chico era la máxima perjudicada, tenía varias manchas marrones por las mejillas y la frente, que destacaban más de lo normal debido a la extrema palidez de su piel. Había también restos de suciedad en algunos mechones de pelo.

—Mira el lado bueno —añadió Sirius al percatarse de que Snape no parecía dispuesto a entrar en la bronca—, así ya no tendrás que lavarte. Se nota que no es tu punto fuerte. A lo mejor es por eso que Lily ya no se le acerca, James.

Las palabras, esta vez sí, le hicieron girarse hacia ellos para mirarlos. Arrugó la nariz en un rictus que era una extraña mezcla de odio y repulsión.

—Debe ser que el extraordinario encanto Gryffindor tampoco es de su agrado, entonces, porque pese a toda la insistencia de tu querido amigo Potter, no parece impaciente por dirigirle la palabra —escupió con voz venenosa.

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero James, ofendido, fue el primero en reaccionar lanzándole un conjuro que le haría estar vomitando babosas durante un buen rato. No obstante, Snape se protegió con un _protego y_ , alerta, se alejó como pudo hacia el castillo.

—Juro que un día le quitaré a patadas esa horrible expresión de su rostro. Cabrón de mierda.

—Bueno —James le dio una palmada en el hombro a Peter mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—, tenemos un largo curso por delante.

Aquella promesa de planes y jugarretas fue lo que alegró a Sirius durante el resto del día, incluso mientras disimulaban durante la comida, cuando Remus les preguntó con la mirada si ya habían estado haciendo de las suyas. Sirius sabía que su fantástico amigo Remus no aprobaba esa clase de comportamiento, pero también sabía que lo consideraba más o menos justificado en el caso de Snape, después de haberlo defendido durante los dos primeros años en Hogwarts para darse de bruces con el desdén de este. ¡Ni Lily le hablaba ya! Totalmente comprensible. No se merecía más amigos que los de su misma clase, aquellos odiosos amantes de las artes oscuras.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Durante las próximas semanas Remus sintió como el agobio que creía haber superado durante el verano volvía con una fuerza insólita. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que ya debería haberse acostumbrado a aquello, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando Sirius se afanaba en ser tan irresistiblemente exasperante. En ese momento, por ejemplo, hubiese ayudado a su cordura —y al pergamino de pociones en el que estaba trabajando— que el maldito chucho dejase de apoyarse en su hombro. Había manchado el pergamino una vez, lo había tenido que pasar todo a limpio y Remus no estaba dispuesto a repetir el proceso una tercera vez.

—¿Sabes, Sirius? Si quieres tumbarte puedes subir a la habitación y usar una almohada en lugar de mi hombro. Es complicado hacer las cosas que tengo que hacer así.

Sirius no se dignó ni a mirarlo. En lugar de eso estiró las piernas a lo largo del sofá, de terciopelo escarlata, y se repantigó más contra él, el muy membrillo. Remus dejó la pluma en el tintero para evitar accidentes. Frente a ellos se encontraba James, sentado en una de las otomanas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor mascando un Drooble mientras los miraba con entretenimiento.

—No sé porqué te molestas, Remus. No se va a ir, está demasiado cómodo ahí.

Frunció el entrecejo tratando de concentrarse en su pergamino donde tenía que redactar 10 propiedades de la Poción de Ojos abiertos. Después de un momento volvió a mirar a James que había dejado de prestarles atención para iniciar una competición de lo más elocuente con Dante Treewhent — _Quién hace el globo más grande y duradera con el chicle Drooble_ —. Dante era un _sangremuggle_ que iba un curso por debajo de ellos y que aceptaba cualquier reto como muestra de su espíritu Gryffindor. Remus pensaba que aquello era absurdo, pero resultaba inevitable sonreír ante aquellas boberías tan típicas de James y algunos otros. Sin embargo, Remus no quería sonreír en ese momento. Tenía un pergamino que terminar.

—Sirius, voy a lanzarte un hechizo si no te levantas.

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta, pero después de unos instante unos ojos grises le observaron desde debajo, con la cabeza vuelta del revés.

—Eres un viejo cascarrabias, Remus. Sabes que no te molesto, lo sabes. ¿Por qué me quieres hacer daño?

El puchero de Sirius, normalmente efectivo, no le pudo importar menos. Con un movimiento se lo sacudió de encima.

—Principalmente porque no entiendo el motivo por el cual no puedes tumbarte en otro sitio. No soy ni un mueble ni un almohadón. —Esbozó una sonrisa fingida—. Y antes de que siquiera lo menciones, tampoco una de tus conquistas.

Sirius se apoltronó contra el cabezal del sofá y se cruzó de brazos antes de lanzarle una mirada que bailoteaba entre la suficiencia y el sarcasmo.

—No me digas —resopló—. Créeme, lo he notado. Te faltan algunas cosas para serlo, y te sobran otras. Pero eres un apaño.

De una forma descarada que solo podía llevar a cabo Sirius, le plantó las piernas sobre el regazo.

—En eso discrepamos. —Bajó la cabeza hacia las piernas estiradas sobre él—. Quita tus pezuñas, si no es pedir demasiado. Están llenas de barro.

Lo oyó mascullar algo más antes de levantarse, pero ya no le hizo caso. Ahora por fin podría concentrarse en su pergamino, solo que, tal vez, su mente se hallaba demasiado dispersa ya para entonces. Sirius era un egoísta. No había más que verlo. Y lo que más le fastidiaba a Remus, lo que le llevaba fastidiando desde finales de cuarto año, había sido darse cuenta de que no lo veía como un amigo más. Sus sentimientos parecían calmarse durante el período de vacaciones veraniegas, se engañaba diciéndose que podría mantenerlos a raya una vez empezara el curso. Pero no le había hecho falta ni un mes para darse cuenta de cuán iluso seguía siendo. ¡Cómo si fuera posible tal cosa tratándose de ese… Sirius! Irremediable y jodidamente idiota. Y sexy.

El sonido de un explosión lo retrajo de sus pensamientos para descubrir que a Dante le había explotado el chicle de color turquesa en la cara. Un coro de risas estalló en la estancia de forma inmediata. James ganó cinco galeones y unas chicas que estaban sentadas junto al fuego se acercaron a hablar con él. Sirius ya se había alejado y estaba sentado en una silla, con las piernas abiertas y las ondas del pelo revueltas como si acabara de hacer ejercicio, era una locura cómo _siempre_ tenía ese aire gamberro y atractivo. Remus pensaba que era una locura mientras veía como Sirius coqueteaba con Sarah Mcmillan, hermana del Hufflepuff Rodan McMillan, descaradamente. « _Bueno_ , pensó, _aquí no voy a poder concentrarme más»_.

Se levantó con la imagen de la Biblioteca muy clara en su mente, tal vez incluso se encontraba con Ciel si tenía suerte. La voz de James lo detuvo cuando ya se dirigía a la salida de la Sala Común.

—Hey, Remus, ¿a dónde vas?

Unos niños de primero entraron en ese momento. Se apartó de la entrada del cuadro para dejarles espacio.

—A la biblioteca —dijo—. Tengo que terminar este pergamino de pociones y así aprovecharé para consultar un libro de Historia de la Magia. ¿Tú vas a quedarte aquí hasta la cena?

James asintió brevemente, había una expresión pensativa rielando en sus ojos castaños. Después de un momento sonrió y le despidió.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces. No te canses.

Remus cabeceó con una media sonrisa hacia él y Peter, que lo miraba con condescendencia, y salió de la estancia tras echar una última ojeada de soslayo a Sirius, quien, demasiado ocupado con aquella libertina de Sarah, no se percató de su huida. _«Oh, por Merlín, he pensado la palabra "libertina". Los chicos tienen razón, soy un anciano encerrado en un cuerpo adolescente.»_. En cualquier caso, prefería que Sirius no le hubiese visto marchar, le gustaba pasar desapercibido. Sobretodo en los momentos en los que deseaba coger a las chicas que se acercaban a su amigo y lanzarlas por un precipicio. El lobo se revolvía entonces, gruñía, reclamaba, era feroz y Remus sabía que demandaba lo que consideraba de su propiedad.

Sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a la Biblioteca. Era jueves, por lo que sabía que no iba a encontrarse a Lily, quién estaría a media clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Un grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuff que salían del aula de música lo saludaron de pasada y Remus se fijó en que uno de ellos era Rodan McMillan. Verlo le recordó a su hermana. Era increíble como dos mellizos podían ser _tan_ distintos. En realidad, a diferencia de Sarah, Rodan no le caía mal.

Se llevó una pequeña decepción al llegar a la Biblioteca y ver que Ciel no se encontraba allí. Resoluto, pese a ese pequeño desencanto, fue hacia una de las mesas del fondo, de madera oscura y desgastada, y dejó sus cosas antes de sentarse para terminar aquel ensayo de pociones. No le llevó demasiado tiempo poner el punto y final en una pulcra tinta azul marino. Después de revisar su trabajo y quedar conforme, alzó la vista para mirar a su alrededor. De pronto, un infrecuente revuelo de voces en la entrada de la Biblioteca llamó su atención.

Aquel día se respiraba una quietud propia de los primeros meses de clase, cuando los alumnos aún no se hallaban atiborrados de deberes, pergaminos y exámenes con los que ponerse al día. Curioso, observó cómo un chico joven, que debía de ir a tercero o cuarto curso, hablaba con Madame Pince junto al mostrador. Parecía estar protestando por algo, pero la expresión de la mujer se mantuvo firme y severa en todo momento, con el ceño y los labios levemente fruncidos. En consecuencia, después de unos segundos más de discusión, el alumno se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras el recodo de una de las altas estanterías de la sección de 3A de Runas Antiguas. La muchedumbre que se había formado a su alrededor no tardó en disolverse. Antes de perder de vista al alumno, Remus pudo apreciar su insignia que lo delataba como hijo de la Casa Ravenclaw así como los negros y apretados rizos coronando sus facciones aniñadas, si no se equivocaba el niño no era otro que Derek Guccini. Había llegado como estudiante de intercambio aquel curso, con sus compañeros de tercero, y ya era famoso por ser un erudito en asignaturas como la Aritmancia, las Runas Antiguas, Encantamientos y otras del estilo. Remus también había escuchado que no hablaba mucho y que apenas se relacionaba con sus otros compañeros.

Miró la hora en el gran reloj de aguja que sobrevolaba la Biblioteca coronando la puertas dobles de la entrada, y vio que todavía faltaba media hora para la hora de la cena; por lo que se puso en pie dispuesto a pasar un buen rato leyendo acerca de la Historia de la Magia por Sirdhi Mufasa, un historiador y bibliotecario mago hindú que había descubierto un denso repertorio de tomos antiguos con milenios de información acerca de culturas anteriores al . A Remus le gustaba la Biblioteca. A pesar de su gran tamaño, lo consideraba su pequeño rincón. Le pirraba perderse entre polvorientas estanterías, donde la luz de las arañas y de las ocasionales antorchas apenas llegaba; la sensación de abrir las páginas amarillentas de un libro y verse tosiendo dentro de una nube de polvo gris, de ese que te llega a los pulmones pero que te inunda de erudición. También le gustaba el silencio, un silencio relajado, amplio y despreocupado, que se derramaba desde la alta techumbre cóncava, por las mesas y las sillas de madera vieja, por los nombres de los libros y hasta las ventanas pentagonales y alargadas que mostraban un paisaje natural y bohemio. Le gustaba especialmente en días como aquel, en el que los pájaros cantaban y los rayos de sol entraban en halos de luz a través de los cristales.

Cuando se reunió con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor su mente aún estaba perdida entre las páginas del libro que había sacado de la Biblioteca y depositado sobre su cama antes de bajar a cenar. Libro que retomó una vez instalado con sus amigos en las habitaciones, mientras estos jugaban a los _snacks explosivos_.

—Joder, Colagusano, mira que llegas a ser malo. Tú madre debió de darte en adopción al nacer, colega.

—Eh, no seas bruto —protestó este débilmente.

James soltó una carcajada fuerte y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Pedirle eso a Canuto es como decirle que se masturbe en silencio. No sabría cómo hacerlo.

—Saber y querer son verbos distintos, mi querido Cornamenta. Si la naturaleza humana quisiera que nos masturbaramos en silencio todos lo haríamos, pero no es así, ¿verdad? ¡Nuestro cuerpo exige sonidos, lamentos y pasiones! Yo cumplo con los instintos. —Hizo una pausa. Pese a tener la vista fija en la página del libro Remus casi pudo visualizar las miradas escépticas de sus otros dos compañeros—. Luego no me toquéis los cojones si se os atrofia el aparato por no dejarlo trabajar en libertad. Además…

En ese momento, Remus decidió que había escuchado más que suficiente e hizo un sobreesfuerzo por concentrarse en su lectura. Enriquecedora. Tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, estaba disfrutando los relatos históricos del siglo II d.C, durante el transcurso de las revueltas _Xia Chung_ de maestros hechiceros en China. Su mente divagó hacia el estofado de carne de aquella noche, notaba un sabor a bilis ascendiendo por su garganta. Era horrible cuando a uno se le repetía la cena. Incómodo, cambió de posición y apoyó una de las tapas del grueso ejemplar contra el colchón mientras continuaba perdiéndose entre las letras.

Al menos eso intentó durante unos minutos, hasta que la voz de James le distrajo de nuevo.

—Está ese hechizo punzante que hace que te salgan verrugas enormes por todo el cuerpo. Hasta por la cara. No me importaría atizarle con uno de esos a Quejicus.

—Ese se lo hicimos en cuarto año, Cornamenta —desestimó Sirius con voz perezosa—. Quiero hacer algo novedoso, algo que le haga esconder esa cara de cactus para siempre.

Peter soltó una risita alentadora, como si la idea le pareciera estupenda. Remus solo pudo rodar los ojos en la seguridad que le proporcionaba estar de espaldas a ellos y fuera de su foco de atención.

—De hecho, James, lo que más le fastidiaría sería…

—No, Canuto. Mira que eres pesado. ¿Sabes el significado de la palabra «No»? Ven, déjame presentártela. «No», este es Sirius. Sirius, mi buen amigo «no». Espero que os llevéis bien y fomentemos una enriquecedora amistad.

—Lo siento, «No», Nuestro amigo en común, aquí presente James, puede resultar ofensivo a veces. Ya sé que alguien de tu alcurnia no se puede permitir relacionarse con alguien como yo. —Se escuchó una explosión ahuecada y contenida. Remus supuso que fue el snack de Peter porque Sirius continuó hablando con un suspiro pesaroso—. Ha sido una corta pero bonita amistad, nunca te olvidaré.

—Te faltan tornillos, Canuto, te lo digo en serio —dijo James después de un breve silencio—. Mira, no quiero meter a Lily en nada que tenga que ver con Quejicus ni con ninguna de nuestras bromas, solo conseguiré que me odie más.

—Tampoco hace falta, ¿no? —intervino Peter en voz cuidadosamente baja—. Ya sabe como es Snape, después de que la llamara _sangresucia_. Y no ha vuelto ni a mirarle.

—Ya era hora. No sé ni cómo aguantaba su presencia.

Conversaciones como esas eran habituales en las horas tardías de las habitaciones de los chicos de Gryffindor de sexto curso. Snape era un tema recurrente; y decir que Lily Evans era recurrente sería quedarse cortos. A Remus no le importaba aconsejar a James acerca de la chica, no demasiado —aunque prefería mantenerse al margen—, pero a veces resultaba agotador escucharlos mofarse de la desgracia de Snape. A él no podía importarle menos, porque el Slytherin había demostrado ser un completo imbécil además de conservar ideologías poco ortodoxas, pero una cosa no quitaba la otra: a Snape _realmente_ le importaba Lily, de alguna retorcida forma. No resultaba especialmente heroico mofarse de los errores de otros, aún si esos otros eran Snape.

—Yo creo que en el fondo a Quejicus le van los rabos.

La repentina sentencia de Sirius le pilló con la guardia baja. No pudo evitar girarse sobre su cuerpo para mirar a su compañero, sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y la espalda apoyada en el tronco donde guardaba sus pertenencias. Las risas de James y Peter se desataron de forma inmediata y la boca de Sirius se curvó en una sonrisa torcida.

—No me extrañaría, la guinda del pastel.

—Estoy seguro de que se los come a pares.

—¡Joder, Canuto, que se me revuelve la cena! Voy a echarlo todo en tu cama, por cerdo.

Remus no supo qué le dolió más, si la mueca de asco de Peter o las palabras implacablemente crueles de los otros dos. Entonces Sirius ladeó la cabeza y se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos grises tenían la densidad de un cielo de tormenta.

—¿Tú que opinas, Remus? ¿Snape es un maricón? —preguntó circunspecto.

Remus tuvo que recordarse, al ver las cejas arqueadas en diversión de James, que no estaban hablando de él. Que _no_ sabían lo de él. Ni mucho menos.

—Opino que debe resultarte muy instructiva la sexualidad de Snape para que te tomes tanto tiempo en elucubrar sobre su orientación —soltó sin más—. No te preocupes, Canuto, le mandaré corazones de tu parte —añadió con una sonrisa afable.

James rompió en carcajadas y Peter no tardó en secundarle. Eso fue una forma, entre otras, de terminar con aquella conversación absurda. Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido durante las primeras milésimas de segundo, pero se podía vislumbrar la diversión destellando en sus pupilas y Remus sabía que no se había enfadado.

—Joder, Lunático, eres un jodido mamón —sentenció.

A continuación pegó un salto hacia la cama de Remus, hizo aparecer un cojín con la varita y se la estampó en la cara, iniciando un ronda de guerra de almohadas en la que todos se vieron involucrados. Remus fue el primero en rendirse, dividido entre el alborozo que le provocaba conocer y entender a Sirius y el resquicio de incomodidad que persistía tras confirmar, otra vez, otro de los motivos de discriminación del mundo mágico que le convertían en un paria. Y en este aspecto, sus amigos no parecían opinar distinto que el resto de la población.

Una vez más, supo que hacía bien en mantener en secreto su homosexualidad, y la culpabilidad que le asolaba de vez en cuando al pensar que estaba mintiendo a sus mejores amigos perdió consistencia.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el inicio ^^

Las parejas principales son Sirius&Remus, Lily&James y otra que no voy a revelar por el momento :P ¡Besos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que me pasé por aquí. La verdad es que no tengo excusas, más que el hecho de que entre trabajo, estudios y todo, no he encontrado el hueco ni las ganas para ponerme a escribir. O sea que sí, llevo un tiempo sin escribir como tal, pero espero que eso no influya demasiado en este capítulo. Os dije cuando publique el primer capítulo de esta historia, que no tenía los esquemas ni las ideas muy claras. Bien, esto ya no es más así. Tengo todo el cuerpo de la historia montado y espero poder ir escribiéndola. Con suerte el próximo capítulo no tardará demasiado.

Para mis lectores de DEATH CHESS. SÍ, estoy trabajando en ella. Me estoy releyendo los últimos capítulos porque sinceramente no me acuerdo bien de todo, así que espero poder acabarla antes de que acabe el verano. Faltan 3 capítulos + epílogo + Extras que tengo planeados. Así que vamos allá. Realmente siento mucho la espera por todo :'(

Dicho esto, ¡espero que disfrutéis el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Octubre de 1976_

Ciel enredó la lengua con la suya mientras metía una mano helada bajo su uniforme de Hogwarts, a Remus se le erizó la piel del estómago. Se estremeció cuando el otro chico le dio un leve mordisco en el cuello, justo bajo la oreja. Remus le apretó las nalgas por encima del pantalón, las masajeó y dejó escapar un profundo gemido al notar el miembro de Ciel abombando la tela del pantalón, restregándose contra su propia dureza.

—Ah… Remus, Merlín, eres tan increíble —jadeó con voz ronca junto a su oído a la vez que iniciaba un desesperado vaivén con las caderas.

Remus cerró los ojos al sentir aquella placentera fricción. La imagen que le acechó tras los párpados, de pelo negro, ojos grises y sonrisa perruna, no le tomó por sorpresa. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado, pero no por eso lo volvía más fácil, no por ello dejaba de sentir como la culpa le devoraba cada vez que los ojos marrones de Ciel lo observaban cándidos después de cada revolcón, ajenos a tamaña traición. Sus penes se frotaron frenéticamente durante los consiguientes minutos, minutos en los que jadearon como bestias en aquel rincón de la torre de astronomía. Aquel rincón que olía a sexo y perdición.

—¡Ohh…!

Se mordió el labio cuando una fricción especialmente placentera le presionó los testículos. Sirius. La sangre le ardía. Sirius sin camiseta, Sirius desnudo. Las piernas abiertas le temblaron. Sirius sobre él, Sirius tocándole, follándole como si no hubiera mañana. El corazón pareció írsele a salir del pecho cuando el clímax le alcanzó con dureza, derramando una marea candente por su vientre al mismo tiempo que se corría con un rugido dentro de los pantalones. Los cabellos rubios de Ciel le hicieron cosquillas en la cara cuando este se vino también después de un par de embestidas más contra su cuerpo. «Como perros» diría Sirius si lo supiera, y Remus no le habría quitado la razón en eso.

—¡Vaya! Eso ha sido increíble.

Remus solo le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de echar un par de hechizos de limpieza sobre ambos, tras hacerlo se sintió mucho mejor. Por muy bueno que fuera el sexo, odiaba la sensación pegajosa que le acompañaba una vez terminado el acto, de suciedad. A veces pensaba que esta resultaría menos pesada, metafóricamente hablando, si pudiera contar con el apoyo de sus amigos también para esa parte de él. O si fuera con Sirius y no con nadie más.

Un movimiento a su lado captó su atención y se giró para ver a Ciel ladeado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano mientras le miraba con sus grandes y vivarachos ojos. Tenía una sonrisa amigable y dulce, la barbilla un poco ovalada y la cara repleta de pecas, sobre todo por la nariz. Remus podía decir que era adorable y estaba seguro de que muchos compondrían poemas que hablaran de él. Los suyos, simplemente, tenía ya una musa a la que deberse.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Caminó por los pasillos cargando con los libros de Runas Antiguas, Pociones y Transformaciones. Vio al Barón Sanguinario hablando con unos alumnos de Slytherin de los primeros cursos cerca de las escaleras del tercer piso. Remus bostezó y bizqueó un poco cuando la luz de una de las antorchas le cegó por un instante, luego, cuando las escaleras por fin se detuvieron frente a él, ascendió por ellas rogando porque no estuvieran juguetonas y cambiaran demasiado de ubicación. No quería dar mil vueltas para llegar al séptimo piso.

Aquel había sido un día cansado. Aprovechando que los viernes tenía las tardes libres —y gran parte de la mañana también—, Remus había estado adelantando deberes con Lily antes de comer y pasado un rato con los chicos luego en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se habían acercado al lago, a sentarse bajo aquel árbol de hojas coloridas que ya caían secas por el otoño y, aunque él había estado leyendo un libro de poesía, no había dejado de prestar atención a cómo Sirius y James, bajo la divertida mirada de Peter, trataban de recrear un número musical de un grupo de rock mágico cuya popularidad estaba incrementando en los últimos tiempos. Sobraba decir lo estúpidos que se habían visto, por supuesto, aunque si hubo algo que sobró aún más, fue el modo en el que el corazón de Remus se había agitado cuando Sirius se lanzó sobre él tirándole el libro de las manos.

—Lunático, deberías prestar atención. Esto es serio.

Porque evidentemente Sirius consideraba que decir quién era el líder de los Merodeadores era un asunto serio.

—En realidad, las palabras de Oscar Wilde son mucho más interesantes, de hecho, tratan asuntos mucho más serios —había dicho mientras obligaba al chico a levantar la cabeza de su regazo y las hebras de pelo moreno le hacían cosquillas entre los dedos—. Además, ¿por qué tenéis que ser James o tú los líderes?

Las protestas de Sirius por haber sido intercambiado por un libro frenaron en seco y su mirada, perpleja, se enlazó por un momento con la de James, que puso su sonrisa más encantadora tras sus gafas redondas. Lucía despeinado y alborotado.

—Vamos, Remus, no seas así, todos sabemos que yo soy el corazón de las bromas. Y —remarcó acallando las quejas de Sirius—, a diferencia de cierta persona, tengo la cabeza suficiente como para saber poner un límite cuando hace falta.

Remus enarcó una ceja, escéptico, mientras Peter apoyaba las palabras de James y Sirius alzaba los brazos al aire en un ademán disconforme.

—¡Eso no es Merodeador! ¡Espíritu Merodeador es todo lo contrario, no tener límites! Por ejemplo, si digo: cinco _knuts_ a qué no le levantas las faldas a aquel grupo de Hufflepuff del banco de allí. A un buen líder Merodeador no solo se le ocurre, sino que lo hace.

Y en ese momento Remus había sabido, por la mirada retadora que intercambiaron sus dos amigos, que había iniciado una carrera. En efecto, ambos se lanzaron a correr entre empujones hacia aquel lugar y Remus tuvo la necesidad de taparse la cara con el libro. Unos segundos después los gritos de las chicas habían matado el reposo otoñal y un suspiro paciente había golpeado contra las palabras de Oscar Wilde.

Remus sonrió internamente al recordar la escena y con unos pasos más se plantó frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, que le dejó entrar tras decirle la contraseña. Después, por la tarde, había recibido una nota encantada de Ciel citándole en la torre de astronomía, donde nada más llegar el otro chico se le había lanzado a los labios con gran ímpetu. Aunque quedaban a menudo —y Remus siempre trataba de encontrar el momento de escabullirse de sus amigos de una forma u otra—, era cierto que entre deberes, la preparación de los ÉXTASIS de Ciel, clases y sus respectivos círculos sociales, llevaban unos días que no habían podido verse a solas para otra cosa que no fuese estudiar. Cuando eso pasaba, Ciel, con quién llevaba viéndose desde mediados del año pasado al descubrir que también era _gay,_ demudaba de una persona tranquila a otra por demás impaciente. No eran novios en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero se llevaban bien, se gustaban y podían pasar buenos ratos estudiando —no por nada el otro chico era todo un Ravenclaw de séptimo—. Aquella tarde habían charlado un poco, entre otras cosas, de la carrera de Relaciones Interculturales de Criaturas Mágicas que quería cursar el rubio. A Remus le había parecido notar que el chico cojeaba un poco, se lo había notado desde el inicio de ese curso, pero como el otro no lo había mencionado prefirió no preguntar. Se habían despedido poco después y Remus se había perdido de nuevo entre las estanterías de la polvorienta Biblioteca, donde, una vez más, había reparado en el extraño chiquillo de intercambio de tercero sentado con las piernas recogidas en un rincón del quinto pasillo, la zona de Aritmancia y asociaciones matemáticas poderosas; aunque se había sentido tentado a acercársele y comprobar por sí mismo si era tan inteligente, y tan estrafalario, como decían los rumores, finalmente decidió no molestarlo. Lucía muy concentrado en sus lecturas.

« _Pero dicen que es un genio incluso entre los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Sería interesante hablar con él algún día, sobretodo para preguntarle acerca de su antiguo colegio en Italia, Lunacalante_ » pensó luego, mientras saludaba a algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor en la Sala Común y se dirigía directamente a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Como los viernes por la tarde había entrenamiento de Quidditch hasta la hora de la cena, Remus no se preocupó porque pudieran llegar sus compañeros —ni siquiera Peter, que probablemente estaría tratando de conseguir comida antes de hora o viendo el entreno de James y Sirius—. Depositó sus enseres dentro de su baúl, se descalzó, cogió pluma y pergamino y se sentó en la cama con la espalda recostada contra el cabezal, con un libro como superficie dura para poder escribir. No era la primera vez.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Sirius entró como una exhalación en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, seguido de James.

—Lluvia. Puta lluvia —maldijo, al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo a un par de chicas de quinto, que rompieron en risas coquetas—. O bendita lluvia. Uno nunca sabe…

—Anda, tira. —Le empujó James—. Seguro que Lunático está arriba.

—Sí, con su novia: la lectura.

Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos. El entrenamiento de Quidditch se había cancelado por el temporal —un jodido diluvio universal de lo más inoportuno en opinión de Sirius— y la adrenalina se le derramaba por los poros a surtidores.

—¡LUNÁTICO! —bramó nada más pasar el arco que daba a las habitaciones de los chicos. Entonces paró en seco con la vista clavada en el susodicho, quien se había sobresaltado ante su llegada. Vamos, que había pegado un salto de nena. Sirius sonrió—. Oh, oh, oh.

—Odio tus "Oh, oh, oh", Canuto.

James soltó un ronquido de risa mientras se acercaba a su baúl. Sirius lo ignoró en pos de acercarse a su presa.

—¿Qué es lo que ocultas de nosotros, mi querido Remus? ¿No somos merecedores de tus secretos? Nosotros, tus humildes amigos.

—Sigo odiando tus "Oh, oh, oh".

La sonrisa de Sirius era voraz por molestar. Pero, oh, claro, el jodido Lunático se había ocultado el libro. Se había _sentado_ encima del libro y le sonreía angelical. ¡Cómo si eso pudiera detenerlo a él, Sirius Black!

Un destello de advertencia rieló en los ojos amielados de Remus.

—Ni se te ocurra —pronunció con lentitud.

Sirius atacó, lanzándose sobre Remus en busca de su objetivo. Nadie le quitaba un arma de cotilleo o humillación enfrente de sus narices, ni siquiera Lunático, ¡mucho menos Lunático! Los siguientes segundos transcurrieron entre una confusión de extremidades, carcajadas del puto Potter —que observaba desde la seguridad de su cama— y protestas de Sirius que alegaban cosas desde «Vamos, Remus, revélale a tío Sirius tus secretos» hasta «¡LEVANTA EL PUTO TRASERO, COÑO, LUNÄTICO!». ¿Y lo peor de todo? Que todo terminó con un eficaz _Evanesco_ por parte de su amigo. El libro desapareció, sin más, y con él también la fuente de su curiosidad. De su _maltratada_ curiosidad.

—¡Y… Remus atrapa la _Snitch_!

Cogió el almohadón de Remus y se lo lanzó a James, que cayó hacia atrás en la cama.

—No puedo creer que utilizaras un jodido _Evanesco_ —musitó. Se sentía herido.

—Algunos atendemos a clase —respondió el otro mientras se ajustaba las vestimentas con esa pulcritud tan propia de él. Aún tenía la cara roja, y Sirius se contentó con al menos haberlo sacado de su habitual control—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto?

Así de fácil, así de sencillo, la diversión de Sirius llegó a su fin al recordar que se había suspendido el entrenamiento. Soltó un gruñido y pateó una de sus botas —la cual ya estaba tirada de cualquier forma, pero aterrizó en un nuevo lugar, donde germinaría durante las próximas horas—. Fue James el que contestó señalando la ventana:

—Lo han cancelado por la lluvia.

Remus parpadeó, aparentemente perplejo, al mirar hacia el exterior donde, en efecto, el diluvio continuaba. Sirius fue incapaz de reprimir el ronquido de risa. Contad con un Remus leyendo para que se le caiga el castillo encima y no enterarse de que le falta oxígeno.

—¿Peter? —preguntó James—. ¿Atracándose de nuevo con comida antes de la cena?

Remus ladeó la cabeza.

—Las probabilidades son altas, sin duda.

—No estaba en el entrenamiento. Así que estará evolucionando de foca pequeña a foca mayor.

—Sirius, tío, no te pases tanto con Peter.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos y clavó una de sus miradas en James. Tenía claro cuál era la peor parte de su amigo, la más insoportable: se llamaba Lily- _soyunpagafantas_ -Evans; pero el segundo lugar, sin duda alguna, lo ocupaban los afanes de mamá gallina que James se gastaba cuando se trataba de Peter. Cualquiera diría, por los calzones de Merlín.

—¿Te duchas tú o entro yo? —gruñó.

—Pasa tú, anda.

—En realidad —intervino Remus de pronto—, las focas son unos animales fantásticos, a los que no deberíamos faltar al respeto, Sirius. Hay que respetar a las focas.

Las carcajadas perrunas no se hicieron esperar, le sacudieron de arriba abajo mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño de la habitación, escuchando como James le decía que «Remus, no le animes a ello, que luego quién tiene que aguantar los lloriqueos de Peter soy yo». Incluso cerrando la puerta del baño a su espalda, Sirius sabía que Remus estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa suya. Torcida e introspectiva, como si le diera verguënza sonreír.

Y por momentos como ese era por los que Sirius mantenía que el callado y modosito de Lunático era el mejor de los Merodeadores.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Aquella noche, después de la opulenta cena en el Gran Comedor, en la que James trató de no hablarle más de una vez a Lily —acaso siguiendo el consejo de Remus de dejarle su espacio durante un tiempo. Sirius no tenía todas sus esperanzas en el éxito James en dicha tarea— y en la que Treewhent intentó —vanamente— batir el récord de Sirius en cantidad de salchichas engullidas en una sola noche, James y él permanecieron despiertos hasta mucho después de que los otros dos hubieran entrado en el mundo de Morfeo.

Se encontraban a mediados de octubre, lo que implicaba que se acercaba Halloween, lo que a su vez implicaba que la primera gran broma del año iba a saludar a la puerta de Quejicus. Era encomienda de ellos dos llevarla a cabo; por supuesto, para eso hacía falta planear.

—Cae en Miércoles. Yo creo que debería ser unos días antes —susurró James, agitando el _lumos_ de su varita sobre el libro abierto.

Meditabundo, Sirius repiqueteó un dedo de forma inconsciente contra una de sus rodillas. Estaba cruzado de piernas en el suelo, al lado de su amigo.

—Lo que más le gusta a ese amante de las artes oscuras es Pociones y Alquimia.

—Tiene Alquimia los viernes —aportó James—. Y Longbottom no ha parado de quejarse de la cantidad de trabajos que les mete esa profesora. Tienen que llevar ingredientes nuevos casi a cada clase, y _frescos._

Sirius asintió, una sonrisa siniestra empezó a tomar forma en su rostro. Por supuesto que se habían ocupado de averiguar los horarios de su presa favorita.

—Alquimia, entonces.

La sonrisa de James era igual o más venenosa que la suya propia.

—Alquimia será, mi buen y fiel compañero Canuto.

Sirius enseñó los dientes. Un estremecimiento de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo. No había instante en el que se sintiera más conectado a James, más cómo si ambos provinieran de un mismo embrión, que cuando se embarcaban en sus aventuras como máxima autoridad bromista de Hogwarts. El que el escarnio en cuestión estuviera destinado a Quejicus solo hacía que mejorar las cosas. James siempre parecía pensarse las consecuencias de sus actos algo más que Sirius, que no era decir mucho, pero era algo. En el caso de Quejicus, sin embargo, ambos andaban a la par. O, bueno, exceptuando aquella vez en cuarto que Sirius había estado a punto de conseguir que Snape acabara muerto llevándolo a la Casa de los Gritos en una noche de luna llena y James le había salvado la vida; pero Sirius por lo general prefería fingir que no recordaba aquel acontecimiento en particular, no por Quejicus, sino porque la expresión horrorizada de Remus al despertar aquella mañana aún a día de hoy le provocaba un nudo plomizo en la boca del estómago que Sirius prefería no analizar, al igual que prefería no analizar otros hechos, completamente ajenos a posibles trastadas, que le hacían sentir verdaderamente conectado a James Potter. A Sirius no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas. Sensiblerías, momentos en los que se le ablandaba el corazón. Ni tampoco pensar en su familia y en cómo los padres de James eran más una familia para él que los suyos propios.

—Diría que si le añadimos un hechizo de transmutación, sería cómo… a ver…

Notando que se había quedado alelado, Sirius sacudió la cabeza. James estaba revisando el libro de hechizos que habían cogido aquella misma semana de la biblioteca. Bromas, una de las pocas razones que lo llevaban a aquella sala polvorienta que Remus y Evans tanto parecían adorar. Evidencia de que las bromas eran beneficiosas para los estudios.

—Creo había algo de eso por la página doscientos veintipico —dijo apoyándose hacia atrás sobre las manos, mientras veía al otro revisar el libro.

No pasó más de media hora antes de que lo tuvieran todo en orden. James se guardó el libro para devolverlo al día siguiente y ambos se prepararon para ir a dormir. Antes, sin embargo, había un tema que no había salido a colación en todo el día. Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, pues ya era raro…

—No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con Lily. Remus me dijo que le dejara espacio, pero… La verdad, no veo cómo eso podría ayudarme a conquistarla.

Sirius miró a su amigo un momento. La luz de las estrellas que caía desde la ventana hacía ondas sobre su cabello oscuro y en los huecos de sus clavículas. Los ojos marrones le brillaban ya despojados de las gafas.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es pasar de ella.

—Tío, me parece perfecto que tú no te enamores, pero para mí Lily es…

Lo interrumpió antes de que consiguiera que le dieran arcadas.

—Joder, que te lo digo en serio. Que pases olímpicamente de ella.

Un silencio se extendió entre los dos, solo roto por el ronquido discontinuo de Peter. Sirius resopló.

—Llevas detrás de sus bragas prácticamente desde que pusiste los pies en Hogwarts. Aunque se haga la dura, ¿te crees que no lo nota?

—Lily no se hace la dura —protestó.

—Bueno, lo que yo te diga. Si de repente empiezas a ignorarla se preguntará el porqué y llamarás su atención. Pero tienes que ser absoluto, nada de sonrisas de atontao' perdido ni nada.

—La ley del hielo.

—La ley del hielo —confirmó Sirius. Luego esbozó una media sonrisa—. Tú ya verás. Evans es una orgullosa en el fondo. Al final a todas las tías les gusta que les vayan detrás.

Sirius podía ver, incluso a través de las penumbras, que James no parecía del todo convencido. No obstante, terminó asintiendo.

—Lo intentaré. ¿Quién hubiera predicho que serías capaz de dar consejos serios de vez en cuando?

Un encogimiento fue la respuesta de Sirius.

—No tienes nada que perder —dijo—. Ya has perdido la polla.

Lo último que comió antes de irse a dormir fue la almohada de Cornamenta.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

El fin de semana había llegado con la rapidez insólita de los primeros meses de curso escolar. Demasiadas asignaturas que llevar al día y, en retrospectiva, no el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Estaba acostumbrada a que siempre le sucediera lo mismo y, aún así, se empeñaba en tomar todas las materias que le fueran permitidas —y más—. El chico que caminaba a su lado no difería en demasía de su forma de tomarse los estudios. A lo lejos, más allá de la diminuta choza que era el hogar de Hagrid, el Bosque Prohibido lucía su manto otoñal sobre el cual el cielo de la tarde tenía un aspecto denso y plomizo. Un aire fresco soplaba con gentileza.

Lily se arrebujó mejor en el grueso abrigo que se había puesto para salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de la escuela. Remus le sonrió, pero no pronunció palabra. Había algo en él… No una novedad en cualquier caso. Lo había notado desde hacía ya un tiempo. « _¿Un año? ¿Dos?_ » barajó mientras cruzaban una pequeña cumbre próxima al Sauce Boxeador —ese árbol le daba repelús desde primer año—. Había un asunto que inquietaba a la brillante mente de Remus, aunque este tratara de disimular. No era una certeza ni mucho menos. Si lo fuera Lily ya le habría obligado, por un medio u otro, a desembuchar; más bien se trataba de una sensación. No por nada llevaban siendo amigos prácticamente desde sus inicios en Hogwarts —no importaba que ella no pudiera soportar a los amigos de este, especialmente cierto caradura con gafas y sonrisa angelical—.

De pronto le pareció que su amigo decía algo. Volteó para mirarlo.

—Perdona, ¿qué dices?

—James.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa con _Potter_?

Remus la miró entonces, tenía los labios curvados en una de esas sonrisas suyas, torcida pero encantadora. Los ojos le chispeaban con diversión. Susurró:

—Se acerca por tu izquierda.

 _Oh, Merlín._

A penas le dio tiempo a girar sobre sus talones hacia la dirección que Remus le había indicado antes de que lo tuvieran encima. Sorprendentemente iba solo. Sin Black ni Pettigrew pisándole los talones.

—¡Hey, Remus! Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade en un rato, Sirius dice que han puesto nuevos artículos en Zonco. —Le deslumbraba el semblante al hablar—. Algo sobre pergaminos falsos. Vente, anda.

Lily arqueó una ceja poco impresionada, pero Potter no le estaba mirando. Observó como Remus sacudía la cabeza con un aire de resignación.

—Tenemos un proyecto de investigación de Runas Antiguas para este lunes que viene. Íbamos a acercarnos a la biblioteca. .

—Ese es nuestro Remus —bromeó—. Vete al tanto de que no te pille Black, el te arrastrará con nosotros lo quieras o no.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco fingiendo hastío, pero la sonrisa se le escapaba por la comisura de la boca, levemente inclinada hacia arriba.

Ahora, eso _sí_ la sorprendía. No por primera ni por última vez. El batiburrillo de exasperación y cariño infinito que su amigo parecía albergar por los otros chicos nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Lo que más le anonadaba, empero, con diferencia, era que Remus parecía _creer_ que estos eran merecedores de eso y mucho más.

—Hay que educar a los niños en que no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere.

Una carcajada traviesa brotó de los labios de Potter.

—Eso te lo dejo a ti. Eres el único al que escucha, el muy jodido. —Alzó la mano en ademán de despedida—. Nos vemos a la noche, entonces, Remus.

Lily parpadeó, perpleja, incluso mientras notaba un desconcierto similar en Remus al despedirse del otro Gryffindor. El mismo Gryffindor que no dejaba de acosarla desde ya no recordaba cuánto, de mil y una formas distintas, de la más cliché a la más variopinta, acababa de ignorarla como si ni siquiera se hubiera hallado presente. Notó como se le calentaban las mejillas.

—Eso sí que ha sido inaudito.

Lily emprendió la marcha de nuevo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Remus tarareó con la boca cerrada, en una ilustración de que probablemente se encontraba intrigado por el reciente acontecimiento. Lily le echó una mirada de reojo.

—Algunos no conocen el significado de _"ser cortés"_.

—Ni siquiera te ha mirado.

Lily no lo pudo evitar: puso los ojos en blanco.

—Son _tus_ amigos. Nunca he pretendido entenderle ni a él ni a Black. —Aprovechando que el otro no contestó de inmediato, cambió de tema—. Por cierto, ¿has hablado con ellos?

—¿Con ellos? ¿A qué… ? —Lily pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que comprendió su pregunta, porque su gesto se endureció notablemente antes de negar con un suave cabeceo—. En serio, Remus… Siempre defiendes que son unos grandes amigos, pero déjame decirte una cosa. Un amigo de verdad te querría sin importar el qué. Tal y como eres. —Lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, obligándole a que la mirara. Lily esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Y precisamente tú, Remus Lupin, eres maravilloso.

La expresión en el rostro de su amigo no era exactamente triste cuando suspiró. De hecho continuaba sonriendo, una mueca extraña que parecía intentar sustituir a una verdadera sonrisa. La diferencia estaba en sus ojos, en las sombras que los rodeaban y que le ahuecaban mejillas y pómulos por igual, una destilación, como si el estado el plomizo del temporal se hubiera transferido a sus facciones.

Lily a veces se preguntaba si había algo más.

—Anda —dijo, sacudiéndole el hombro y tomándole de la mano—, vámonos a nuestro querido refugio polvoriento.

Sus orbes denotaron agradecimiento mientras emprendían el camino de regreso a la escuela.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Remus se mordisqueó el labio mientras revisaba una última vez su ensayo de pociones. Todo parecía en orden según lo comentado en la clase previa con el profesor Slughorn —él además se había encargado de hacer una lectura diagonal del volúmen de pociones antisépticas de Bermín González—, por lo que con un, esta vez sí, último vistazo, metió el pergamino meticulosamente entre las páginas del libro de pociones avanzadas de sexto, cogió todos los materiales que había llevado a la biblioteca y se puso en pie. Ni siquiera la biblioteca había quedado indemne a las decoraciones espoleadas por el excéntrico director de Hogwarts: había calabazas de miradas siniestras desperdigadas a lo largo, ancho y alto de cada uno de los rincones del colegio, murciélagos encantados que robaban las golosinas y frutas que podían hurtar de los alumnos más despistados, y cuadros falsos encantados para asustar a los transeúntes de los pasillos cuando menos te lo esperabas. De la altísima techumbre arqueada de la biblioteca, colgaban todo tipo de guirnaldas con variopintos motivos que iban desde calaveras hasta moco de _troll_ —esta última había encantado a Sirius, «¡El viejo está majareta! _Sabía_ que tantos caramelos de limón no podían ser buenos»—; en medio de toda esa mezcolanza, el reloj flotante de la sala marcaba las siete menos veinte de la tarde. Casi sería la hora de la cena.

Saludó a unos compañeros de Hufflepuff de camino a la salida. Por costumbre, miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la esquina donde el extraño alumno de intercambio solía situarse y lo vio acuclillado de forma extraña sobre la mesa, estudiando un volumen de páginas amarillentas. Remus sacudió la cabeza internamente, « _Si Madame Pince te ve así, conseguirás que te veten la entrada_ », pensó, pero no se detuvo.

Cuando se había dirigido a las escaleras movedizas para subir a dejar sus enseres en las habitaciones antes de bajar al comedor, no había presentido que una muy malhumorada McGonagall lo abordaría a medio camino del rellano del quinto piso.

—Buenas noches, Señor Lupin. Con usted quería tener yo una conversación.

Su tono de voz le mandó un estremecimiento por la columna vertebral.

—Profesora McGonagall. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Antes que nada, espero que se haya recuperado de su… episodio con normalidad.

Remus se tensó un poco. Un calor le abrasó el rostro.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ya… ya estoy acostumbrado. —Había sido luna llena esa misma semana. McGonagall, al igual que Madam Pomfrey y Albus Dumbledore, estaban al corriente de su condición—. Agradezco su preocupación.

La profesora asintió.

—Me gustaría hablarle de su grupo de amigos, sépase: Black, Potter y Pettigrew. Aunque Pettigrew es lo de menos. Sé que es usted un estudiante y prefecto intachable, pero su vista gorda en cuanto al comportamiento de sus amigos…

Remus abrió la boca para responder, pero fue amilanado por un gesto cortante de la mujer.

—Oh, no se moleste en intentar convencerme de que no tenía idea de sus andaduras. Sé perfectamente cómo funciona esta química entre ustedes, por alguna razón, ese par de incorregibles parecen incluirlo en sus gamberradas, aún si usted no toma parte en ellas de forma personal.

No es que tuviera necesidad de preguntar y aún así…

—¿Qué es lo que han hecho esta vez?

—Al parecer, uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin —estoy segura de que sabe a cuál me refiero— se encontró con todos sus materiales, ensayos y preparaciones de una asignatura desaparecidos sin dejar rastro. Enseres de evaluación que le hubieran valido un suspenso redondo en una de las tres prácticas anuales de Alquimia si lo sucedido en realidad no hubiera sido probado. Estoy seguro que un alumno excepcional como usted puede comprender la seriedad del asunto.

Remus palideció. « _Os voy a matar, Canuto, Cornamenta_ ». Un gemido lastimero se alzó a unos metros. McGonagall se giró.

—Señor Collins, Señorita Thomas, hagan el favor de dejar en paz a los fantasmas.

Los dos alumnos —de primero o segundo— se envararon antes de irse entre disculpas. La profesora McGonagall tenía un modo muy persuasivo de hacer peticiones.

Remus volvió a mirarla barajando sus opciones.

—Sin duda, lo que han hecho les merece un castigo… ejemplar —dijo, no iba a tener piedad—. Pero con el debido respeto, Profesora, ustedes parecen creer que ellos se detendrían si yo se lo dijera, y lo cierto es que...

—Muy al contrario, Señor Lupin, lo que sugiero es que no los encubra. —Sus labios, fruncidos hasta entonces, parecieron ablandarse mínimamente—. Sé que les tiene un gran aprecio, pero no puede dejar que eso se interponga en sus obligaciones. Por el castigo no tiene que preocuparse, tanto Black como Potter han sido debidamente sancionados.

Un revoltijo de incomodidad lo sacudió.

—¿Nos hemos entendido de forma apropiada?

—Sí, profesora McGonagall.

La mujer asintió con un seco cabeceo.

—Bien, no llegue tarde a la cena.

Los iba a matar.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Nada más entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor pudo detectar los indicios que convertirían aquella en una cena _non grata_. Esas eran conocidas por revolverle los alimentos consumidos en el estómago, normalmente estimulado por ciertos individuos que en ese mismo momento —mientras Remus tomaba un lugar junto a James—, se encontraban casi fornicando con las miradas a unos metros de donde solían sentarse los Merodeadores. Donde solían, porque en alguna que otra ocasión Sirius hacía de la cena una de sus tácticas de conquista, sentándose con la desafortunada presa temporal. O afortunada. Merlín, Remus las consideraba afortunadas solo por tener a Sirius unos minutos, unas horas, algo que él nunca podría llegar siquiera a aspirar.

Aquel era un día de esos. Y la Cenicienta que acaparaba el objeto de sus fantasías no era otra que Sarah McMillan. Remus no podía llegar a poner en palabras lo mucho que aborrecía a esa arpía en concreto.

Había huevos revueltos para comer. Fabuloso.

—Hey, Remus. No te hemos visto en todo el día.

Parpadeó para enfocar a Peter.

—Biblioteca —se limitó a decir.

James, a su lado, soltó un largo suspiro.

—Ha nosotros nos han jodido bien.

—Oh —Remus se obligó a dejar de prestar atención a la forma en la que Sirius le susurraba en la oreja a McMillan—. Es cierto, McGonagall me ha echado un rapapolvo que creo que no me tocaba recibir a mí.

Un gruñido escapó de la boca de James, se revolvió el pelo ya de por sí hecho un nido de pájaros y le dio un mordisco a su comida.

—Friega de calderos todas las tardes a partir de mañana.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

—¿Un mes?

—Hasta Navidades.

—Y suspendidos en el primer partido contra Ravenclaw —puntualizó Peter, sin despegar la vista de su comida.

James volvió a gruñir lastimeramente.

—No me lo recuerdes. Y no te atrevas a mencionarlo con Sirius delante, estaba hecho una furia. —Seguidamente le ofreció a Remus una sonrisa compungida—. Siento que te cayera la mierda también.

Remus suspiró. Por alguna razón, se le habían ido los ánimos de reprender a sus amigos.

—Si lo hacéis, al menos no dejéis que os pillen.

—Y al menos no os perdéis el partido contra Slytherin —dijo Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

El resto de la cena pasó entre más de lo mismo. Remus tenía que forzar su voluntad a taponar su atención, que parecía atraída como un imán hacia Sirius, pero cada vez que lo conseguía una nueva risa coqueta de la fulana le perforaba los oídos. Incluso con esa distracción, fue inevitable darse cuenta de que James no le dirigió la palabra a Lily ni una sola vez, de hecho, miró más a los fantasmas que a esta. Llevaba con esa indiferencia una semana entera, si no más. Evidentemente, ahí se estaba cociendo algo y no había que ser un genio para suponer el qué.

Más tarde, ya en las habitaciones después de haberse aseado para ir a dormir, Remus se ocupó de hacerle saber a James su opinión.

—Es una mala idea.

Además de ellos dos, solo se encontraba Peter. Sirius había desaparecido con McMillan tras la cena. Por un momento, el rostro de James fue la viva imagen de la confusión.

—No vas a conseguir que Lily te haga caso tratándola como si no existiera.

—Lo raro es que haya aguantado una semana así.

No solía dar esa impresión, pero Peter podía llegar a ser bastante observador. Sobretodo cuando se trataba de su idolatrado James Potter. Remus sacudió la cabeza.

—Te lo digo: no te va a funcionar —advirtió—. Una cosa es dejarle su espacio, otra muy distinta es ni siquiera saludarla cuando te la cruzas de frente.

Por supuesto, aquello había sido idea de Canuto. Consejo de Canuto. Remus no entendía cómo James opinaba que era una buena idea seguir los consejos de un mujeriego cuando trataba de conquistar a una chica como Lily. Pero James parecía determinado a continuar con ese plan durante un tiempo, y Remus no trató de persuadirlo más allá —después de todo, ninguno de los intentos del chico habían funcionado en más de cinco años; empeorar no podía empeorar—. Lo que sí empeoró fue su estado de ánimo cuando Sirius entró al cuarto poco más de media hora después, cuando los ronquidos de Peter rompían el silencio y James había apagado su _lumos_ después de un rato mirando uno de los pocos libros que leía: 'Quidditch a través de los tiempos'.

Remus tenía las cortinas granates echadas, pero lo escuchó entrar en silencio y todo su cuerpo se tensó al recordar de dónde venía. Era una noche oscura, por lo que a penas era posible distinguir el contorno de su sombra al otro lado del cortinaje y, no obstante, lo notó detenerse. El silencio pareció extenderse grande, avasallador: un mar de silencio.

La cortina se abrió. Remus cerró los ojos.

Y después de un momento, esta se volvió a cerrar. Remus no pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato. Un olor a perro, a noche, a depravación, un olor salvaje y cálido al mismo tiempo se quedó flotando en el ambiente, haciéndole cosquillas en los orificios de la nariz. El silencio no se vio perjudicado cuando una de sus manos se coló bajo pijama y calzoncillos, y exprimió con fuerza cada espejismo que incendió su cuerpo con el olor de Canuto presente.

El día de Halloween se avecinó de forma inminente acompañado de los ánimos exaltados del alumnado, además de algunos profesores que no parecían querer privarse de la oportunidad de hacer brincar de pánico a los peores delincuentes juveniles. Como ocasión excepcional las clases de este miércoles terminaron con la luz del mediodía a más tardar; la suave iluminación de las antorchas que sobrevolaban el colegio se había atenuado hasta convertirse en nubecillas de niebla fantasmal que apenas y ofrecían una perspectiva idónea para no tropezar con los demás. A la ornamentación de los últimos días, también se le había añadido un elaborado encantamiento que recreaba una sensación de sobrecogimiento por toda la edificación de piedra, se escuchaban gritos de voces etéreas y lejanas, susurros incomprensibles, mientras que las palabras de tus propios compañeros parecían mullidas; el silencio era, de un modo extraño y turbador, inquebrantable. La mano del Profesor Flitwick resultaba incuestionable.

Ni toda la exclusividad del mágico día libraron a Canuto y Cornamenta de limpiar calderos aquella tarde. Aunque el si la pena lograría hundir la exaltación del dúo era harina de otro costal, tenían ánimos de sobra para uno de sus días favoritos del año. Él, por otro lado, decidió tomárselo con calma —incluso si la proyección de un dementor logró ponerle los pelos de punta por un momento mientras se dirigía a una de las torres—. Aquella tarde había decidido aparcar sus estudios, si tan solo por consentir a Sirius y a su «Un día, Lunático, solo un día. Sé que puedes hacerlo»; en consecuencia, no había tenido mucho que hacer más que encontrarse con Ciel. Había sido un buen encuentro, entre besos, inteligentes acotaciones y risas ligeras que el chico de Ravenclaw albergaba más a menudo en los últimos tiempos.

Por lo tanto, la jornada había amanecido disoluta —si bien la penumbra dentro del castillo era ominosa—, nada que pudiera haberle concedido un indicio de que el rumbo de los acontecimientos se iba a torcer. Remus tendría que haber empezado a sospechar en el momento que, bajando de la torre en la que habían pasado horas, con la luna menguante colgando ya del firmamento, Ciel y él se habían dado de bruces con Sirius, James y Peter. Los dos primeros habían terminado su tarea diaria y lo estaban buscando.

—¿Lunático? —Sirius había fruncido el ceño al reparar en el otro chico—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Ciel Brown, ¿verdad? —había intervenido James, la neblina de luz verdosa que ondeaba en el ambiente le ofrecía una estampa perturbadora a su expresión afable—. Hace dos años jugamos en el torneo de ajedrez mágico. De… séptimo ahora, si no me equivoco.

Ciel había asentido entonces con fría cordialidad hacia James así como los otros dos, aun si Peter no parecía muy interesado en el intercambio.

—Potter, Black y Pettigrew. Remus me ha hablado mucho de vosotros. Es un placer conocer a sus amigos.

—No sabía que te llevaras tanto con Brown, Lunático —repuso Sirius después de descartar al primero como si fuera una pulga molesta; sus ojos negros en la oscuridad buscaron los de Remus.

—No nos conocemos tanto —atinó a decir—. Nos hemos encontrado una que otra vez en la biblioteca, para estudiar.

Poco después, en retrospectiva, Remus se daría cuenta de lo poco acertadas que habían sido sus palabras. No había habido significado oculto tras el comentario de Sirius, más allá de una tácita sorpresa y desinterés con nadie que no fuera de su círculo cercano. Pero en ese momento, Remus había creído que le faltaba el aire. Por un segundo, el rostro de Ciel había parecido ensombrecerse, pero entonces Remus había parpadeado y la expresión del Ravenclaw fue de nuevo tan cordial como de costumbre.

Después de eso, Ciel no tardó en despedirse educadamente antes de desaparecer tras las penumbras del corredor. Una armadura se cayó de pronto y Peter pegó un chillido, que arrancó carcajadas de James y un comentario mordaz por parte de Sirius. Durante el trayecto acostumbrado de cada año a la Casa de los Gritos —donde los Merodeadores celebraban su noche del terror personal—, Sirius no pudo dejar pasar el tema.

—Un día, Lunático, te pedí un puñetero día sin estudiar, ¿y qué haces tú en cuanto me despisto?

—¿Sabiamente ignorarte?

Sirius sacudió el brazo de forma ampulosa.

—Joder, al final vas a ser tú peor con esto que el imbécil de Jimmy con Evans. Ni un día, Cornamenta, NI UNO.

—Tú tampoco puedes estar ni un día sin follar y nadie de aquí se mete contigo. Deja a Remus tranquilo, es nuestro cerebrito.

—Me puedes pedir que deje tranquilas muchas cosas —ladró—. Pero _no_ puedes pedirme que deje tranquilo a Lunático.

—Ah, no sé a qué esperas para llevártelo a un rincón y echarle un polvo.

—¿Envidioso, Potter? —dijo mientras saltaba por encima de una rama—. Siempre podemos hacer un trío, cuantos más mejor —añadió con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes caninos

—Vaya mariquitas —apostilló Peter y la hostia que se llevó por parte de Sirius resonó en el exterior.

Pero Remus se había quedado helado tras el encuentro. Le había sucedido de forma similar cuando una de sus cartas nunca enviadas estuvo a punto de ser revelada hacía unas semanas. Remus se había encontrado siendo paranoico en los días consecuentes, durante los cuales Sirius no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de picarle con el tema hasta que se hubo cansado. Claro, que pensar que una fuerza indómita como lo era Sirius Black había soltado un hueso a medio comer, era un error gravísimo. Y Remus no iba a tardar en lamentar su error. El primer indicio, desde luego, había sido el encontronazo de dos de sus círculos sociales que trataba de mantener alejados.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

El segundo indicio de que algo iba a ir muy mal ocurrió en el transcurso de un par de horas. Como los años anteriores, habían pasado la noche entre las paredes destartaladas de la Casa de los Gritos, contando historias de terror por turnos. Peter había vuelto a recitar la misma de cada año —Una que aparentemente solía explicarle la abuela Pettigrew cuando él era pequeño: _El Boggart del espejo_ —; no era un mal relato en sí, pero tras ser oída por sexta vez mediante los pobres dotes narrativos de Peter, no resultaba la más espeluznante de las historias. Los otros dos se habían ceñido también a conocidas historias de terror mágicas, mientras que Remus había optado por uno de los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe, el escritor _muggle_ , ganándose lo que vendría a ser un halago por parte de Sirius « _Estos_ muggles _sí que saben cómo mojarle a uno los pantalones_ » mientras jugueteaba con el lumus de su varita. Habían dispuesto algunas velas por el suelo de la habitación, sobre el piano roto y olvidado en una esquina; los tablones del suelo gemían y la puerta del armario chirriaba con el ulular del viento nocturno. Un montículo de golosinas, desde ranas de chocolate hasta grageas Bertie Bott, se elevaba en el centro del círculo en el que se hallaba sentado, con James y Peter uno a cada lado, y Sirius en frente.

—Mostrará a cada ser viviente entre las paredes de Hogwarts —estaba diciendo James, agitando los brazos—. Persona, fantasma, animago…

—Incluso al viejo Dumbly.

—¿Incluso a Dumbledore? —Peter tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Pues claro! ¡A todos!

Una expresión gamberra surcó las aristocráticas facciones de Sirius, en la penumbra del lugar el efecto fue notablemente más perturbador. Por no decir, em, _caliente_. Remus tenía ganas de tirársele encima y hacerle cosas innombrables. Se obligó a mirar hacia cualquiera de sus otros dos amigos. La conversación acerca del hipotético mapa se extendió durante lo que fueron minutos de algodón, minutos en los que Remus respiró en paz y se contentó con escuchar las ideas aportadas por sus amigos, se empapó de la resolución que rezumaba en las voces de los dos jóvenes más entusiastas que había conocido en su vida, de la fogosidad de sus almas, una que hacía prender la suya propia.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Remus se estaba permitiendo una suave sonrisa espoleada por las cervezas de mantequilla que habían conseguido junto a los dulces, que ese segundo indicio arribó.

—Atrevimiento o verdad —sugirió Sirius—. Necesito un poco de marcha.

A James le burbujeó una carcajada en la garganta.

—Joder, sí. —Tenía espuma de la cerveza en la boca—. Pásame otra, Canuto.

—Y una mierda, ya has bebido suficiente.

—¡Eh, no seas cabrón! Pásame esa. Peter, dile que me la de.

—Anda, Sirius, dale a James la… —La mirada del susodicho le enmudeció en menos de un segundo—. Vale, tío, no hace falta que te pongas Basilisco.

James continuó riendo como si todo fuese divertidísimo. Remus puso los ojos en blanco mientras contemplaba a Sirius coger una de las botellas descartadas, a la cual le lanzó una serie de hechizos que la prepararon para el juego, para inmediatamente después situarla en el centro del círculo. Remus hizo un ademán de apartarse del foco del juego, al fin y al cabo, él siempre se había mantenido al margen de aquellos juegos cuando fuera que sus compañeros de habitación decidían recrearse en ellos.

—De eso nada, Lunático. ¿Cómo era ese dicho _muggle_? ¿Uno para todos y todos para uno? —protestó Sirius despreocupadamente, como un rey ordenando a sus lacayos—. Estamos _todos_ juntos en esto. No pretenderás ocultarles cosas a tus mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

Todos lo miraron. Remus se tensó a medio levantar. La mirada grisácea del otro estaba fija en él, chispeante, y James, más que perjudicado, arrancó a reír de nuevo al tiempo que lo agarró de la túnica y lo forzó a volver al suelo de nuevo.

—Nada de… ¡excepciones! Lunático, estás dentro.

La expresión de Sirius era triunfante mientras hacía rodar la botella en el centro del círculo. Un estremecimiento le recorrió de arriba abajo. No. No tenía que alterarse, con que eligiera atrevimiento cada vez que le tocara nada podía ir _demasiado_ mal. Y podía escoger atrevimiento siempre que quisiera, así que no había problema. Ninguno en absoluto.

—Sin prendas.

Sirius.

—¡Sin prendas! —contestó James.

Y el juego comenzó, sin la posibilidad de optar por quitarte una prenda cuando la intensidad de las pruebas o de las indiscretas preguntas de tus compañeros se volvían demasiado. La botella fue girando, los retos sucediéndose uno tras otro, turno tras turno. Era la sexta ronda de la partida y todos habían caído al menos una vez presa del foco de atención. Remus se había pasado todo el rato tratando de aparentar normalidad mientras ideaba una forma de escabullirse lo antes posible de aquella mala, _malísima_ idea antes de que ocurriera lo irreparable. La botella lo enfocó. Le tocaba retar a James. James y Sirius habían estado cuchicheando por lo bajo mientras Peter cumplía uno de sus retos dos turnos atrás. Remus no se fiaba ni un pelo.

—Remus, ¿verdad o atr… _arrenimiento_?

Remus enarcó una ceja. Tragó saliva.

 _—Arrenimiento_ , supongo, si tan solo supiera lo que es.

Confuso, James frunció el ceño.

—¡No te… burles! _Atrrrrevimiento_. Sí. Vale. Te reto a que en el siguiente… próximo turrrno elijas ' _verdad_ '.

Un sudor helado se deslizó por su espina dorsal, los huesos del cuerpo se le enfriaron de forma repentina. A duras penas fue consciente de mover la cabeza en un mudo, escueto asentimiento, de hacer girar la botella con un movimiento de varita inconsciente que puso en marcha un nuevo reto. Mientras la suerte decidía quién sería la próxima víctima, Remus notó el tirón propio de cuando uno es observado y, al alzar la mirada, se encontró a Sirius observándolo. El muy… de Canuto. Con su sonrisa ladeada y oscura destellando en la mirada. El viento ululó, hizo susurrar las hojas secas de los árboles en el exterior. Un crujido de la madera. Remus era físicamente incapaz de romper el contacto visual, incluso cuando le pareció oír las voces de James y Peter de fondo. El semblante de Sirius se tornó ligeramente desorientado, su cabeza ladeándose a modo de pregunta, como si fuera inocente, como si no supiera lo que le estaba haciendo a Remus… Pero no, Sirius no sabía lo que le hacía. Sirius no sabía nada.

Remus apretó los puños y apartó la mirada para centrarla en Peter.

—¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

—Pues… Oh, venga, verdad.

Sus cualidades cognitivas no se encontraban en su máximo esplendor, no obstante, Remus se tomó unos segundos de más fingiendo pensar la pregunta de Colagusano para, en realidad, tratar de encontrar con un modo de salir indemne de lo que se le venía encima. ¿Era posible sobrellevar el siguiente reto sin que todo lo que había tratado de mantener bajo control se le desmoronara? Al fin y al cabo, podía tocarle a Peter, si ese era el caso… Un 34 por ciento de probabilidad, demasiado bajo. Era imposible saber con exactitud la pregunta que sus amigos tenían en mente, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber por dónde irían los tiros. Remus formuló la pregunta a Peter en autopiloto, sin siquiera molestarse en registrar la respuesta más allá de las carcajadas subsiguientes de los otros dos merodeadores.

« _Tal vez sea el momento de sincerarte con tus amigos_ » _,_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

« _No, no lo es. No es algo que pueda permitirme_ ».

« _Ellos incluso aceptaron que seas un monstruo, ¿por qué no iban a aceptar esto también?_ »

Remus tensó la mandíbula mientras contemplaba cómo el juego transcurría a un ritmo demasiado vertiginoso para su alterado estado actual. La botella dio una última vuelta antes de detenerse ominosamente frente a su persona. Remus tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire; el olor a madera vieja e incienso junto al alcohol que había consumido le embotellaba el pensamiento. Alzó la vista.

« _Porque, pese a todo, son sangrepuras. Ser homosexual no es un tema que entre por la miras de la sociedad mágica. Por eso..._ »

La sonrisa perruna de Sirius adquirió un matiz depredador a la luz de las velas y de la situación. A diferencia de en la versión _muggle_ del mismo juego, en la mágica no se podían decir mentiras.

—¿Verdad o atrevimiento? —preguntó innecesariamente.

—Verdad.

—¿Con quién, a dónde y para qué has estado escabulléndote a escondidas últimamente?

Las palabras retumbaron de forma estrepitosa en el cargado silencio de la Casa de los Gritos; y aùn así, el pálpito de su corazón y el zumbar de la sangre en sus oídos parecía capaz de insonorizar un pandemónium. Hizo un acopio de fuerzas por mantener los músculos de su boca bajo control, pero un agudo pinchazo parecía querer hacerle entender que no había lucha posible.

—¡Se _egsstá_ intentando resistir! —acusó Peter.

Le vista se le estaba nublando por el esfuerzo de escupir la condena que pugnaba por chorrear a través de sus labios. En un brusco movimiento, tan impetuoso como impropio de él, Remus trató de ponerse en pie. Tenía que irse de aquel lugar cuanto antes. Algo lo agarró de la túnica, tiró hacia abajo y lo hizo volver al suelo. Tal parecía que James, borrachera fuera la que fuera, continuaba teniendo buenos reflejos.

—Lunático, pero que mierda… —balbuceó Sirius.

De repente, la tensión acumulada en cuello y parte inferior del rostro se volvió insoportable. Remus no pudo más que soltar un furioso, acorralado gruñido antes de que las palabras se deslizaran en cascada por su boca.

—Me he estado escapando con Ciel Brown a la biblioteca o a la torre de astronomía. A la Biblioteca normalmente para estudiar. A la torre de astronomía íbamos para enrollarnos.

Un eco pareció extenderse en el silencio consecuente. Remus tenía la mirada gacha y las uñas de sus manos clavadas con rabia en los tablones de madera.

—¡Pe-pe-pero ese es un tío! —chilló Peter—. ¿Eres un… marica?

Remus abrió la boca un instante, el cuerpo entero le temblaba como una hoja aterida de frío.

—Sí, lo soy —musitó—. Lo siento, yo…Disculpad. —Se puso en pie.

—Remus, espera.

Empero ni la poco convincente demanda de James ni nada en aquel mundo podría haberle hecho detenerse en aquel momento. Sin levantar la mirada, sin la necesidad de enfocar cualquiera que fuera la expresión en los rostros de sus amigos, en el rostro del único que no había hablado, Remus salió corriendo de la habitación y de la casa en la que cada año celebraban aquella fatídica noche. Este año sí que se había vuelto en una noche de lo más fatídica para Remus.

* * *

 _¡No os olvidéis de darme vuestras opiniones! Para los escritores de fanfics vuestros comentarios son nuestro pago y motivación :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 3 :D

Aprovechando esta publicación quería comentaros una cosa, tengo pensado traducir algunos fanfics cortos (de un capítulo) de distintos fandoms. El primero que va a caer es un Itachi x Sasuke (de Naruto). Pero quería saber cual os gustaria que fuese el próximo. Las opciones son las siguientes:

·Teddy x James (Harry Potter, oir supuesto); Naruto x Sai (Naruto); Hikaru x Akira (Hikaru no Go); Charlie x Bill (Harry Potter); Naruto x Sasuke (Naruto); o Iwaizumi x Oikawa (Haikyuu).

Escoged uno de esos, el que tenga más votos será el siguiente (tras el Itachi x Sasuke). Si hay empate decido yo XD

Ahora, ¡espero que disfrutéis el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La temperatura de la noche era fría, se materializaba en forma de cuchillas que penetraban a través de los ropajes de Remus, se clavaban en su piel y más allá, rozando músculos, tendones, y helando huesos. El ruido de sus pisadas erráticas sobre el sotobosque reseco del terreno otoñal provocaba chasquidos ensordecedores a campo abierto. Remus respiraba con dificultad, ascendiendo por una de las pendientes con zancadas tambaleantes que reflejaban el tumulto de sus emociones. La luna menguante era una villana coronando el cielo mientras se burlaba de su desgracia.

Remus no sabía cuánto trayecto había recorrido, ni cuánto tiempo había estado escapando. En realidad, no estaba seguro ni de qué escapaba. Aunque probablemente era del juicio, de las posibles reacciones, buenas o malas. El joven mago tampoco era consciente de que sus compañeros aún permanecían estancados entre las carcomidas paredes de la Casa de los Gritos, y aunque lo hubiera sabido ello no habría ayudado a calmar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo.

El joven se dejó caer de rodillas sobre una elevación rocosa y soltó una larga exhalación. En la oscuridad, la superficie dura y húmeda contra sus manos, contra su mejilla, era todo lo que podía registrar. Eso y el vahído descompuesto que le revolvía el estómago. Él no hubiera querido que todo ocurriera así. Era pasado el toque de queda, lo había sido desde que habían salido del castillo a escondidas para refugiarse en su lugar de siempre; en ese momento, la mayoría de alumnos dormían, excepto algunos descarriados como los mismos Merodeadores, excepto el director, que se paseaba inmerso en asuntos más serios en su despacho, excepto algunos otros profesores, excepto los fantasmas; y excepto la sombra que se avecinó por un instante en una de las ventanas del castillo antes de desaparecer. Empero era de noche, tanto en el mundo real como en el mundo interior de Remus Lupin, quien solo tenía espacio para su propia conmoción.

Había sucedido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De súbito, lo que había guardado con tanto recelo de sus amigos, había sido revelado. Remus no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría a partir de entonces, trató de repetirse, mientras se acurrucaba derrotado junto a la roca, que _ellos eran sus amigos,_ nada podía ir demasiado mal. Pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Peter al descubrirlo, de las burlas pronunciadas tanto por Sirius como James acerca de gente como él, eran cargas plomizas que parecían hundírsele en el cuerpo, hundirlo en aquel manto de oscuridad en el que se veía sumido el mundo. Remus se preguntó si podría fundirse con aquella nada y desaparecer para no tener que enfrentar las consecuencias al día siguiente, deseó, por primera vez en su vida, que la luna tirara de sus articulaciones, de sus huesos, que lo transformara quemándolo tan intensamente que le hiciera olvidar la incertidumbre, olvidar la forma en la que Sirius había ladeado la cabeza con confusión antes de descubrir el _porqué_ de su inquietud.

—Mierda, Canuto, mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda... —masculló apretándose los ojos con la parte interior de las muñecas—. Maldita sea. Mierda, _mierda_...

No muy lejos de aquel lugar, la sombra se deslizó de forma silenciosa sobre el césped, la capa de su túnica ondeando a su alrededor. Había salido de su Sala Común en un mero acto de curiosidad y, ciertamente, de preocupación. No había tenido manera de estar seguro, no en medio de aquella densa penumbra; no obstante, algo en el casi indiscernible contorno de la figura acuclillada en el exterior, algo en su silueta o tal vez en la cadencia de sus movimientos le habían sacudido. Había pensado que era probable que para cuando llegara a esa zona del terreno, justo bajo la ventana de sus habitaciones, aquella persona que creía haber visto se hubiera ido, pero por suerte no fue así.

El joven se acercó unos pasos. Remus había dejado de murmurar por lo bajo, su cuerpo larguirucho descansando contra la fría roca. Una fina lluvia dio comienzo. Ciel se sorprendió a su pesar, deteniéndose un segundo a una distancia prudencial al confirmar que realmente se trataba de Remus. Este, por otro lado, no se había percatado de que tenía compañía, lo que le causó un sobresalto cuando una mano cálida rompió la frigidez en la que se había visto envuelto su cuerpo.

—Ciel —susurró, su voz ronca destiló desconcierto pero también alivio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es curioso que seas tú el que formule esa pregunta. Estás helado —murmuró mientras le calentaba el cuerpo con las manos—. Pensaba que no todos los Gryffindors eran locos e imprudentes.

Remus tuvo la decencia de lucir un tanto avergonzado, pero incluso en la oscuridad, la desolación en su mirada resultó evidente para Ciel, que frunció el entrecejo.

—Ven, vamos dentro. Tienes que entrar en calor —le urgió a levantarse y el otro chico le obedeció después de un segundo—. ¿Necesitas que vayamos a la enfermería? No pareces herido.

—Estoy bien, Ciel.

—Te acompañaré al séptimo piso entonces —dijo tomándose un momento para colocar un mechón castaño de Remus detrás de la oreja; Remus era más alto, pero en ese instante, la presencia del Ravenclaw era infinita. Sonrió—. Vamos, anda.

Entraron al castillo y subieron los pisos sin intercambio de palabras, Ciel enfocado en la tarea de evitar posibles encontronazos con profesores; Remus, algo más relajado gracias a la serenidad que desprendía el otro chico, sumido en un batiburrillo de pensamientos, desde sus amigos, pasando por Sirius en concreto, hasta su presente compañía, a la que no había esperado encontrarse en plena madrugada paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso sin complicaciones, ambos se detuvieron cerca del cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Era un secreto a voces que ahí se escondía la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ciel echó una mirada de reojo al otro chico.

—Aquí se separan nuestros caminos entonces, su Ilustrísimo.

Una sonrisa apagada revoloteó en los labios de Remus antes de que este se girara para mirarlo. Ambos estaban cerca el uno del otro, por lo que la tenue iluminación del _lumus_ de Ciel era más que suficiente para apreciar los matices de sus expresiones.

—Pareces de buen humor —repuso Remus, fijándose en el otro chico.

—Tal vez. No todos los días tengo el placer de escoltarte hasta tus aposentos.

—Mm. ¿Ahora soy tu damisela en apuros?

A Ciel se le escapó una sonrisa que trató de esconder, Remus pudo ver como sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas se le azoraron ligeramente. De alguna forma, la actitud del rubio resultaba reconfortante. En un susurro, Remus formuló un hechizo para secarse ambos.

—Deberías entrar. Tus amigos deben estar preocupados por ti.

Un aguijonazo le hizo cerrar los ojos un momento antes de responder en un suspiro.

—Me temo que no.

Ciel lo miró entonces, su expresión seria.

—No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres, Remus. Lo digo en serio. Solo...

—¿Solo?

Pero el otro se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y Remus no insistió.

—Te importa si... —suspiró de nuevo—. No quiero entrar ahora mismo, es decir, no hace falta que te quedes conmigo, iré a dar una vuelta.

—¿Hasta congelarte en los terrenos? —inquirió Ciel, enarcando una ceja.

—No, mi cuota de temeridades está cubierta por ahora. —Una dulce mentira, porque la vida de Remus nunca estaba exenta de temeridades, incluso si, a diferencia de sus amigos, no era él quien solía buscarlas—. Tú deberías ir a acostarte de todas formas.

—El deber es aburrido.

Ahora fue el turno de Remus de alzar una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Desde cuando? ¿para un Ravenclaw?

—Solo de vez en cuando —admitió mientras se dirigía hacia una de las salas cercanas a la torre de astronomía, una en las que tantas horas habían pasado. Remus lo siguió, sus pasos pesados, la agitación del miedo y el shock había dejado paso a un sereno cansancio, una resignación que no dejaba de ser ligeramente temerosa.

Era una habitación pequeña, con poco más que un baúl roído por el tiempo, un viejo telescopio y surcos de polvo cubriendo el suelo. En un lado, se abría una diminuta ventana rectangular, junto a un escalón en el que ambos tomaron asiento. Estuvieron sin hablar durante un buen rato, Ciel recostado con los ojos cerrados contra la pared de piedra dura, su cabello rubio una aureola argentada bajo la luz de la luna, y Remus con la mirada perdida en dicha luna. La constelación de orión brillaba intensamente.

—Lo saben —murmuró y su voz sonó extraña, ajena a su persona en medio del silencio—. James, Peter y Sirius.

—¿Lo de que eres _gay_?

Remus se vio compungido de pronto.

—También que tu lo eres. Lo siento, no...

—No me importa. Realmente, no me importa que sepan lo mío. Pero creí que por nada del mundo querías que se enteraran de que te gustan los hombres —su voz le hizo un tembleque. No obstante, Remus no se dio cuenta.

—Y no quería, no... Ha sido por un estúpido juego de Sirius. Tendría que haberme negado a jugar, sé que tendría que haber dicho cualquier excusa, pero en ese momento me sentí acorralado por la presión.

—¿Y ahora? ¿cómo te sientes? —Frunció en ceño—. ¿Por eso estabas ahí tirado en la intemperie?

—No puedo permitirme perderlos.

Las cicatrices que cercenaban el rostro Remus parecían acentuarse con la tensión de su mandíbula y la rigidez alrededor de sus ojos amielados. Ciel contestó tras un instante:

—Eres más inteligente que eso. Si no te aceptan como eres, es que no te merecen. Nadie debería decirnos cómo debemos ser, nadie debería querer vivir por nosotros.

Las palabras de Ciel hicieron una resonancia de unas muy parecidas que Lily le había repetido en más de una ocasión. Remus sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú no lo entenderías.

Porque Remus creía que el otro chico realmente no podía entenderlo. Él otro chico ni siquiera sabía todo acerca de él. Si lo supiera, Remus tenía claro que no lo vería con los mismos ojos.

Pero Ciel tenía su propia forma de entender las cosas, sus propias vivencias. _«Tú no lo entenderías»._ Un líquido caliente burbujeó en el estómago del rubio al escuchar aquello. No obstante, trató de serenarse.

—Entonces, ¿no han reaccionado bien?

—En realidad...

—Te has ido sin darles tiempo a nada.

Remus le dedicó una mirada avergonzada por debajo de las pestañas, la comisura de sus labios torciéndose hacia un lado, de esa forma tan peculiar en él. Un ramalazo de cariño al que había tratado de no acostumbrarse pese a no ser la primera vez desde inicios de curso lo sacudió entonces; antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión alargó un brazo y rozó con los dedos el antebrazo del otro chico, por encima de la tela, deslizándolos en un camino ascendente hasta ahuecarle la mejilla. Remus le miró y los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron a la luz de las estrellas. Ciel se inclinó entonces, apartándose de la pared y depositando un beso en los labios de Remus, que lo recibió con suavidad. Un beso, un abrazo lo sucedió, y Remus se dejó acunar en los brazos abiertos del otro chico, dejando que parte de la opresión y el miedo que se no se irían tan fácilmente se ablandaran, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos.

Entretanto, Ciel se limitó a permanecer en silencio, acariciarle el lacio cabello castaño, dejar a un lado la forma en la que el pecho se le constreñía al recordar el modo en el que Remus lo había desechado frente a sus amigos no hacía más que unas horas, al saber que seguiría haciéndolo si su secreto no hubiera sido descubierto, al reconocer que muy probablemente seguiría haciéndolo a pesar de ello. Ciel envolvió el dolor del otro chico y trató de olvidar la quemazón en los músculos de la espalda y la pierna izquierda que aún le dolían un poco al caminar.

Sin ser apenas consciente, los labios del joven se movieron por propia voluntad y comenzaron a tararear una nana en un murmullo terso como el pétalo de una flor.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Lunático se había ido. Lunático se había disculpado y largado. Lunático había dicho que... _«¿Qué exactamente?»._

—A Remus le van los tíos.

James fue el primero en romper el silencio, soltando el hecho con una firmeza que hizo que Sirius sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de meterle el pie en la boca para que se callara; porque, ¿qué narices? Peter, que hasta ese momento, después de haber soltado las primeras y poco acertadas palabras antes de que Remus se marchara, había permanecido con la mirada alelada y boqueando como un pez, se retorció inquieto haciendo crujir la madera del suelo. Sirius no había podido evitar fijarse, no había mucho más que hacer. Su propio circuito motriz parecía haberse suicidado.

—A Remus le gustan los chicos —repitió James.

—Tío, nos ha quedado claro, no hace falta que lo sigas diciendo.

—Nuestro Remus, Canuto, es...

—¡Que sí! —ladró.

Peter se encogió con aire amedrentado mientras James se quitaba las gafas y se pasaba una mano por el cabello moreno, que acabó apuntando en todas direcciones. El alcohol era ahora no más que un triste recuerdo en sus cuerpos, pensó Sirius con aire mohíno. El viento continuó ululando fuera de la Casa de los Gritos, el sonido de hojas secas arrastrándose resultaba perturbador. Un gemido desconsolado escapó de la boca de Colagusano.

—Nos ha visto desnudos, ¿que pasa si... creeis que...?

Sirius levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—No sufras por ti, Colagusano. Le gustan los tíos, no está ciego.

—Es un _marica_ —escupió este con desdén—. Es asqueroso.

Algo salvaje, un rugido, se revolvió en su garganta y, antes de que lo supiera, se había abalanzado sobre un angustiado Peter que le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—Ni se te ocurra repetir eso de nuevo —le siseó al oído, en un tono bajo y pernicioso.

Pero el cobarde de Colagusano, aunque temblorosamente, se sacó sus manos de encima con el rostro contraído en una mueca.

—No actúes como si tú nunca te hubieras metido con los de su clase, eres el primero en insultarlos y decirles de todo, Sirius, no tienes derecho a decirme nada.

 _«Los de su clase»_. Hombres que se excitaban con otros hombres. Lunático era como ellos, valiente y confiable Lunático. ¿Pero cómo podía eso ser cierto? No tenía ningún sentido para Sirius. El estómago le estaba haciendo piruetas y, por un momento, estuvo seguro de que vomitaría todo el alcohol que había consumido; si era por la culpa al saber que la acusación de Peter era totalmente cierta, o por la confesión de Remus, no tenía ni idea. _«Una confesión forzada»,_ se dijo, y el sabor a bilis le ardió en la garganta.

James los observaba con repentinas ojeras bajo los ojos, la luz de las estrellas le confería un aspecto macilento a su semblante, pese a su tez bronceada. Sirius creyó ver al que era como su hermano dirigirle una mirada preocupada antes de volverse hacia el otro chico, su voz categórica cuando dictaminó:

—Es Remus, nuestro Remus, eso es todo lo que importa, Peter. Todo lo demás es historia.

La expresión de Peter lucía ligeramente turbada cuando asintió. Sirius solo quería ladrar y aullar contra el mundo entero.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Cuando me levanté aquella mañana, no sé podría decir que hubiera dormido. Ni yo, ni Canuto. Peter era harina de otro costal, nada podía quitarle el sueño. Para ser sincero, tampoco me sorprendió la ausencia de Remus en el cuarto; no había estado de madrugada cuando habían llegado los tres en un silencio fúnebre que —¡Por las barbas de Merlín!— era completamente ridículo, ¡ni que se hubiera muerto alguien!

Lo peor de todo era que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Sirius. Eso era preocupante, solíamos entendernos fácilmente; bueno, excepto en temas de chicas, porque Sirius era un imbécil que no sabía mantener la colita tranquila. En fin, el caso era que, su actitud estaba siendo... confusa como mínimo. Iba desde formar un gran alboroto por cualquier cosa hasta quedarse medio autista, Merlín sabía lo que estaba pensando. Me preocupaba, y no dejó de preocuparme cuando entramos en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno y Remus no estaba por ningún sitio. Vi a Lily cerca del final de la mesa, pero ese día no me iba a resultar difícil ignorarla. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar.

—¡Apartad de mi camino! —oí rugir a Sirius a unos chavales de cuarto antes de apalancarse en el banco, con una cara de malas pulgas que ni yo me veía con fuerzas de aguantar. Creedme, normalmente lo aguanto.

Peter, que se sentó a mi lado sin apartar la vista de Sirius, se acercó para decirme:

—Menos mal que Remus se mantiene escondido. No me gustaría estar en su pellejo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Sirius no está enfadado con Remus.

Pero Peter me miró con duda. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tengo claro que no me gustaría ser él ahora mismo. —Se estremeció con una mueca de repugnancia—. O nunca.

—Peter, te lo dije ayer: es nuestro amigo, nada ha cambiado.

—Pero vosotros mismos os habéis metido miles de veces con gente así —susurró bajando la voz—. ¿Ahora ya no os parece asqueroso? ¿solo porque es Lunático?

Sentí como una marea de repulsión se me derramaba por los brazos, dejándome abatido pero determinado. Repulsión, sí, pero no hacia Remus, sino hacia mí mismo. Lo miré seriamente.

—Entonces los que hemos sido unos imbéciles todo este tiempo hemos sido nosotros.

Puede que no fuera capaz de leer el estado anímico de Sirius a la perfección en ese momento, pero lo conocía, lo conocía como me conocía a mí mismo. Por eso sabía que, al igual que yo, Sirius debía sentirse furioso consigo mismo. Un poco con Remus también, por evitarlos.

No lo vimos en toda la mañana, pero bueno, no es que fuera tan difícil evitarnos cuando no teníamos clases hasta después del mediodía. Cuando por fin conseguimos encontrarlo, fue en los terrenos del castillo, era casi la hora de comer y Remus estaba caminando con Lily, sus hombros echados hacia delante y su aspecto cansado. Quise acercarme, apartarlo de Lily para poder hablar con él, pero justo cuando di un paso hacia ellos, Lily se percató de nuestra presencia y, Merlín, si las miradas mataran... Remus no pareció llegar a vernos. Puede. Tal vez. Aunque sí es cierto que se alejaron deprisa.

—¿Qué problema tiene Evans? —masculló Sirius. Parpadeé antes de girarme para mirarlo. Tenía una expresión dura ensombreciendo su rostro—. ¿Quién se cree que es? Cornamenta, te juro que no me importa lo mucho que te la quieras llevar de luna de miel, _Zonco's_ va a visitarla a la puerta de su casa.

—Ni lo sueñes. Pero bueno, está claro que ella sí sabía lo de Remus —le dije sin poder evitar cierto resquemor. _«Al parecer en Lily sí confías, aunque no en nosotros»_ , pensé, pero enseguida me di cuenta de lo injusto que estaba siendo. _«Es nuestra culpa, si no nos hubiéramos portado como unos imbéciles todas esas veces que...»._ Sacudí la cabeza en un intento por despejarme—. Tenemos que hablar con él.

Sirius resopló.

—Díselo a él. No, espera, que no puedes, porque _nos está evitando_.

—¿Y qué le vamos a decir de todas formas? —inquirió Peter.

—¡TÚ NADA, RETRASADO! ¡SUFICIENTE HAS DICHO!

Peter soltó un quejido al recibir un golpe de Sirius, que derivó en una cadena de protestas cuando el imbécil de Canuto gritó: «¡QUE NADES HE DICHO!», antes de realizar un _levicorpus_ y lanzar a Peter al lago.

—¡El calamar! —chilló Colagusano—. ¡No me gusta el calamar!

Sinceramente, que se mataran si querían. Me sentía como una mierda sin la necesidad de la mirada acusadora de Lily como guinda del pastel. Si Sirius quería desahogarse echándole todas las culpas a Peter en vez de aceptar su parte, pues bien, no era algo que me sorprendiera.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Lily estaba furiosa. Más furiosa de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Si el objeto de tal coraje era en un mayor porcentaje James Potter, en uno menor, Black, y casi nulo en el caso de Pettigrew, bueno, cosas de la vida. Pero aquello no iba a quedar así sin más. Fue por eso que por la tarde, aprovechando que Remus se encontraba en clase de Estudios Antiguos, Lily se saltó la Orquesta para aventurarse por los alrededores del campo de Quidditch. Soplaba una brisa suave pero fría que traspasaba como agujas la tela de su túnica. Cruzándose de brazos, avanzó de forma determinada por el suelo de la pista, la arena elevándose en pequeños, gentiles torbellinos a su alrededor. Notó que habían algunas personas observando el entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor —entre ellas Pettigrew—, que se le quedaron mirando entre cuchicheos. Después de un momento de vacilación, Potter descendió con su escoba, su expresión circunspecta desmentía la leve confusión de sus cejas fruncidas.

—Lily, ¿qué ocurr...?

—¿Podemos hablar un minuto? —interrumpió bruscamente.

James apretó la boca en un línea recta antes de asentir y, tras dejar a un receloso Black a cargo, se bajó de la escoba y se apartaron fuera del campo.

—Dime —dijo una vez estuvieron frente a frente, fuera de oídos indiscretos.

—¿Dime? ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Vio como una pequeña arruga se formaba en el entrecejo del chico.

—Remus confía en vosotros —declaró—. Algo que todavía me sorprende hoy en día, porque la verdad es que no puedo entender cómo una persona gentil y responsable como Remus puede querer relacionarse con delincuentes juveniles. —James abrió la boca con la pretensión de protestar, pero Lily le atajó con celeridad—. No me importa. No me importa si eso hace a Remus feliz. Por eso, Potter, por eso no me cabe en la cabeza vuestra actitud.

—¿Nuestra actitud? ¿cuál se supone que es nuestra actitud? —preguntó, acalorado, y Lily tuvo un instante para sorprenderse por la brusquedad de su tono.

—Vuestra actitud retrógrada y escrupulosa, ¿crees que no sé el tipo de chicos que sois? Todos súper amigos, compañeros de gamberradas, sí, hasta que algo se sale de vuestros ideales, entonces vendrá el distanciamiento progresivo y... —tomó una amplia bocanada de aire—. Tanto Black como tú, sois los dos iguales. Y Pettigrew carece de neuronas para pensar por sí mismo.

—Perdona, Lily, pero todo lo que dices... —Hizo una pausa, sacudió la cabeza—. No me conoces, ni a mí ni a Sirius.

—Conozco lo suficiente como para saber que forzasteis a vuestro amigo, a _mí_ amigo, a revelar una parte de sí mismo de la que no se sentía seguro; conozco suficiente como para saber que, después de eso, no tuvisteis el _valor_ de aceptarlo como hombres.

El aplomo en la expresión de James pareció resquebrajarse por un instante.

—Queríamos hablar con él —replicó—. Remus no nos ha dado oportunidad, desapareciendo durante toda la mañana y contigo cubriéndole las espaldas.

—¡No tendríais que haberle dejado marcharse sin una respuesta! Remus... Remus es...

 _«Remus se guarda las cosas demasiado, Remus cree que merece todo el dolor y el desprecio del mundo, Remus le da demasiadas vueltas a todo, Remus no se cree lo suficientemente bueno para nada ni nadie, ¡Remus necesita que le gritéis que lo queréis!»._ Quería decirle todo eso, hacerle entender a ese estúpido de Potter lo mucho que deberían atesorar a alguien como Remus. Para su sorpresa, no le hizo falta.

—Lo sé.

Lily miró a James entonces. Le miró a los ojos. Este lucía una expresión angustiada, su mirada oscura endurecida tras los cristales de las gafas. No evitaba su mirada, no trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, sino que se enfrentaba con sinceridad a sus acusaciones. De pronto, Lily se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—Remus os defendería delante de cualquiera, a cualquier costo —musitó al fin, cuando el silencio se volvió incómodo.

James no rompió el contacto visual cuando contestó:

—Daría mi vida por Remus, por cualquiera de mis amigos.

Irreconocible. James Potter se había vuelto de pronto irreconocible para ella.

—Nos tomó por sorpresa... la confesión de Remus. Nos costó reaccionar, sé que deberíamos haber hablado con él en ese momento —admitió, pero su tono no trataba de excusarse—. Prometo que hablaremos con él, si no hoy, mañana. No lo dejaremos pasar más. Pero no le ayudes a evitarnos, por favor.

Lily asintió escuetamente. James esbozó entonces un amago de sonrisa.

—Gracias por ser una buena amiga para Remus —y segundos después se había ido, dejando a Lily parada en medio de un mundo en el que James Potter era una persona madura y comprensiva.

La brisa le sacudió la melena pelirroja; con una incrédula exhalación Lily dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Remus decidió saltarse la cena ese día, de esa manera podía fingir estar dormido para cuando sus amigos llegaran a los aposentos, lo que con suerte haría que no trataran de enfrentarlo de momento.

 _«Vaya con mi espíritu Gryffindor, estoy siendo un cobarde»_ pensó con un deje sarcástico y desdeñoso. Había corrido los prístinos cortinajes de su cama, ya había oscurecido en el exterior y solo la tenue luz del _lumus_ que había conjuradole permitía ver la misma página del libro desde hacía varios minutos. Trató de centrarse en la lectura, era poesía, normalmente un foco para su atención. Sin embargo, después de un nuevo intento infructuoso, finalmente se dio por vencido. No había manera. Su mente divagaba de sus amigos, de las posibles consecuencias de la noche anterior, a Ciel y a la noche anterior. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al recordar la forma en la que el Ravenclaw lo había mantenido a flote a base de una pura imperturbabilidad que lo habìa envuelto en una burbuja de paz, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente. Remus había sabido que el chico era diestro con los instrumentos de viento; no había sabido que también podía cantar.

—Pues parece un chico muy dulce —había dicho Lily aquella mañana, cuando había pillado a Remus intercambiando una breve mirada con Ciel—. Y muy guapo.

Remus había sonreído sin ganas, culpable por la imagen de ojos tormentosos y risa alocada que brotó en su consciencia. La chica se le había colgado del brazo entonces, arrastrándolo por el pasillo en otra dirección y, bajando la voz a un murmullo pícaro, había añadido:

—Ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo es posible que tengas un ligue como ese y me acabe de enterar?

Una suave risa escapó de la boca de Remus ante los labios fruncidos que había puesto su amiga en aquel momento. La risa no tardó en morir, no obstante, cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

— _Nox_ —susurró, el corazón encabritándose a un ritmo desorbitado cuando oyó decir a Sirius que « _¡Lo sacudiré despierto si hace falta!_ ».

James, bendito James, lo detuvo.

—Mañana, Canuto. Déjalo por hoy.

El rugido de Sirius fue el de un perro salvaje. Remus se resignó. Mañana sería, entonces. Aquella noche fue recibido por un sueño inquieto e intermitente.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Ese jueves de noviembre en el castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraban en medio del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor, un hombre escuálido y de mirada vacua, trataba de hacerse escuchar sobre el runrún de cuchicheos que su voz exánime era incapaz de acallar.

Un chico de Slytherin de complexión angular y delgadas extremidades observaba en silencio, su expresión huraña estudiando la, ahora seccionada, manada de Gryffindor. Por un lado se encontraban los que en su opinión eran los más cretinos seres humanos nacidos y por nacer, Potter y Black, con su conejillo de indias siempre lamiendo el suelo que ellos pisaban. Por otro, estaba el licántropo que normalmente se sentaba con ellos en DCAO; solo que ese día se hallaba junto a la que había sido su amiga. Una sensación de malestar le inundó al vislumbrar la melena del color del atardecer recogida en una alta coleta. Snape frunció los labios antes de volver a centrarse en Black, el cual aparentaba estar más irascible que de costumbre. Ciertamente lo estaba, pero el por qué era algo que el joven Snape no podía saber con certeza, ni siquiera imaginarlo. Empero no por nada era un gran observador. Sus labios finos, ásperos, se retorcieron en una mueca cruel.

 _«¿Quién me iba a decir que Black se pelearía con su esposa loba? Otra vez»_ pensó Snape con oscura satisfacción, _«Necios»._

Snape se sacó el flequillo de los ojos y recogió la pluma para anotar una par de acotaciones que el profesor estaba dictando con su voz de globo desinflado. El concepto de «discusión» no era uno desconocido para él, en más de un sentido, aunque eso no le hiciera sentir ninguna clase de empatía por el susodicho matrimonio. Si por él fuera, Black podía agonizar en sus propias defecaciones hasta pasar a mejor vida; el otro esperpento no merecía mejor trato que el de un animal. Estrujó con fuerza la pluma entre sus dedos por un momento antes de relajarlos nuevamente. Viró su atención hacia la persona sentada junto a Lupin, diciéndole algo con una sonrisa. El joven Snape no comprendía cómo podía la chica fraternizar con lo que él consideraba un monstruo.

 _«¡Sangresucia!»_

El recuerdo de la desesperación en su voz al escupirle esa palabra a la que había sido su amiga hasta entonces le abofeteó con fuerza. _«Una última vez»_ se dijo mientras arrancaba una pequeña porción de pergamino con una mano temblorosa, apartándose el pelo que continuaba metiéndosele en los ojos, _«No habrá ninguna más»,_ se prometió, lúgubre.

Aprovechó cuando el profesor bajó la cabeza para revisar algo en sus notas para enviar la nota encantada.

—Eso me temía. Bien, jóvenes, tomad cada uno uno de los cofres que veis junto a la pared, en ellos encontraréis distintos tipos de materiales de los que hemos... eh, estado comentando. —Vaciló con un gesto nervioso al no acordarse de donde había dejado la jaula de _pookas_ —. ¡Ah, cierto! Por Merlín. Dadme un momento para ir a buscar a nuestros invitados de hoy, id cogiendo un cofre por persona.

Un alumno pelirrojo de Slytherin soltó un comentario burlón en relación al profesor que desencadenó un par de carcajadas entre el resto de estudiantes. No hubo comentario por parte de los Merodeadores, sin embargo, enfrascados cada uno en pensamientos que tenían un punto de origen en común. El joven Black era, de hecho, el que se encontraba en un estado de mayor irascibilidad. Por eso cuando se levantó para coger uno de los cofres, se dio la casualidad de que sus manos buscaron exactamente el mismo que el joven Snape había ido a tomar.

—Vaya, vaya, Quejicus, ¿querías esto? —inquirió mientras agitaba el pulido cofre en el aire con un barrido de su varita. Luego, divisando otro cofre en un rincón de aspecto roñoso, añadió—: ¿Por qué no coges ese? Sería una pena ensuciar uno de estos con tus mugrientas manos de rata de cloaca.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. Algunos estudiantes los observaban con morbosa diversión.

—No hace falta, Black. Ya lo ensucias tú en mi lugar con las compañías que frecuentas.

Hubo un destello de cólera en las pupilas oscuras del Gryffindor y una mueca que no llegó a sonrisa deformó su rostro.

—Todos sabemos como te gustan a ti las compañías _sucias_ —escupió—. ¿Por qué no te encierras con tus libros y juguetitos de Artes Oscuras en algún rincón y dejas al resto del mundo en paz, Quejicus? Seguro que a tu círculo de camaradas no les importaría sodomizarte un poco. —Alzó la voz y continuó—: ¿Con cuantos te los montas a la vez? ¿usáis los mismos artilugios que para torturar a vuestras víctimas, eh, maricón de mierda?

—¡Joder, Sirius...! —siseó Potter, de súbito de pie a su lado.

—Quién sabe, ¿por qué, en vez de perder el tiempo preguntándome a mí, no se lo preguntas a ese engendro que tienes por amigo cuando lo sacrifiquen como la bestia que...?

—Parece que alguien aquí necesita una buena polla en la boca para saber cerrar el pico, veo que no...

Potter zarandeó entonces al joven Black, clavándole los dedos con fuerza y provocando que este se volviera para mirarlo. La expresión desquiciada de su rostro no tardó en consumirse cuando se encontró con los ojos severos de su amigo y la compresión le llegó con la fuerza de un maremoto. Lentamente se giró hacia donde se encontraban sentados Lupin y Evans; el primero sosteniendo el cofre fuertemente entre sus manos, la mirada esquiva y los hombros rígidos, la otra lanzándole la mirada más fría que esta le había lanzado jamás. Tratándose de Evans y Black, aquella era una hazaña a tener en cuenta.

Potter arrastró a un patidifuso Black a su propio pupitre justo cuando el profesor volvía de la antesala con un par de grandes jaulas. Ni los lamentos estridentes de los _pookas_ ni el último comentario ácido que Snape le dirigió cargado de odio, se registraron en la mente embotellada del chico. De súbito, las densas ondas de pelo que le caían hasta los hombros resultaban sofocantes. Parpadeó mientras la clase se reanudaba sin que el borrego del profesor se enterase de nada. El joven Black tampoco terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado, lo único que sabía era que había estado furioso, llevaba todo el día furioso e iracundo, entonces Snape había estado en medio, abriendo la boca y poniéndole enfermo... « _Y entonces se ha atrevido a insultar a Remus_ ».

—Mierda, James —susurró, lívido—. Soy un puto bocazas.

—Enhorabuena —gruñó este.

« _Snape me las va a pagar_ » pensó Black, pese a todo incapaz de dejar a la ira remitir.

Snape para entonces tenía la vista fija en una melena pelirroja, trataba de estimar si su petición sería bien recibida, o recibida en absoluto.

 _«Especialmente tras el número que me ha montado ese trastocado de Black.»_

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Remus sintió como palidecía al escuchar el desdén en el tono de Sirius al pronunciar la palabra «maricón». Razonablemente, sabía que esa altanería y animadversión escupida por el otro no era dirigida para nadie más que el propio Snape; Remus _sabía,_ porque conocía al idiota de Canuto, que probablemente ni siquiera se había estado dando cuenta de lo que decía —lo cual se confirmó cuando notó la mirada gris de este clavándosele en la nuca—, mas eso no lo hacía más fácil de escuchar.

« _¿Tú que opinas, Remus? ¿Snape es un maricón?_ » se había burlado Sirius semanas atrás, y tal vez Remus supiera, razonablemente, que todo ello era porque se trataba de Snape, pero por algún motivo, en ese instante, todas las veces que su amigo había pronunciado una vejación contra la gente como él parecían reproducirse en cascada tras sus ojos abiertos, pegados con determinación al frente del aula. Podía sentir la tensión endureciendo la postura de Lily, la había escuchado murmurar algo que sonó sospechosamente similar a «Muy inteligente, Black», pero por suerte ella _sí_ era inteligente, tanto académica como emocionalmente, y no se dedicó a mirarle de reojo durante el resto de la clase. Sirius sí lo hizo, lo cual enervó a Remus aún más.

En cuanto la clase llegó a su fin, Remus se esfumó a toda prisa, sin esperar a su amiga y con la mirada gacha en un intento por pasar desapercibido. Se alejó por los pasillos y giró en un recodo a la primera oportunidad. Por desgracia, sus amigos no en vano eran los mejores bromistas de Hogwarts. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando James y Sirius lo hubieron interceptado en un corredor del cuarto o quinto piso —Remus no estaba seguro—, agarrándole cada uno de un brazo a la fuerza y lanzándole a una sala desierta, que bloquearon de inmediato mágicamente.

Hubo un instante de silencio incómodo en el que Remus se vio reflejado en la mirada contrita de James y en la de Sirius, más profunda e insondable. Cuando Sirius desvió la vista, Remus resolvió que el silencio había durado demasiado; porque, al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a allanarle el " _sendero emocional"_ a Sirius.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que Snape no tiene la culpa de que tú te hayas levantado con el pie izquierdo, Canuto?

El pliegue entre sus cejas se acentuó y, cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, Remus enarcó las cejas en su dirección con estudiada indiferencia. Sirius resopló entonces, murmurando algo por lo bajo que sonó como «Prefecto» y «Lunático».

—En defensa de Sirius diré que esta vez tenía un buen motivo para estar irritado —dijo James después de un momento, insinuando una sonrisa—. Ya sabes como se ponen los chuchos cuando no se les da el suficiente cariño.

—Oh —murmuró Remus—. Lo sé bien. Tienes que cuidarlo mejor, Cornamenta, no queremos que fallezca antes de causar terror al mundo.

—Nah, a mí no se me da hacer de niñero.

—Perrero —apostilló Remus.

—Cierto —contestó este, soltando una carcajada que murió enseguida.

—¿Podéis, por favor, no hablar de mí como si no estuviese aquí? ¿qué soy exactamente? ¿una pared? Porque os aseguro que mi vieja madre sería menos fastidiosa si yo fuera una jodida pared.

Remus sintió un mariposeo en la boca del estómago cuando sus miradas se encontraron entonces, porque aquel era el Canuto de siempre: irritante, chiflado, salvaje y enrevesado, pero profundamente leal. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro antes de coger una silla cercana y dejarse caer. Se frotó la cara con cansancio.

—Siento... siento haberos evitado.

—Y eso está bien —dijo James—, pero somos nosotros los que nos tenemos que disculpar. No hemos sido unos buenos amigos.

Algo se reveló en Remus al oír eso.

—Sois los mejores. Nunca he dudado de eso.

—Pues tienes una forma curiosa de demostrarlo —replicó Sirius. La irritación no había desaparecido exactamente de su tono, y cuando Remus alzó la vista con ganas de protestar y disculparse al mismo tiempo, Sirius no le estaba mirando, sino que se observaba las manos como si fueran una nueva maravilla en el mundo—. Entonces, te... —carraspeó—. ¿Es verdad? Te van los tíos, ¿no? Quiero decir, no se nota, nunca lo hubiera dicho. Está lo de la poesía y todo el rollo de Wilde, pero vaya.

Remus respiró hondo.

—Soy _gay_ , maricón de mierda como tu dices. —Sirius abrió la boca, pero Remus lo acalló con rapidez—: _No obstante_ , el hecho de que me guste Wilde, Shakespeare y otros tantos excelentes autores son solo prueba de mi buen gusto, no de mis inclinaciones sexuales.

En un momento, un millar de expresiones destellaron por el semblante de facciones aristocráticas de Sirius, finalmente este sacudió la cabeza, musitó:

—No iba para ti.

Remus sintió una opresión en el pecho. Sonrió un poco.

—Lo sé, pero...

—¡Deberías saberlo ya! —ladró Sirius, paseando de una lado a otro—. Cualquier cosa que le diga a Quejicus, sea lo que sea, _nunca_ pienses que va hacia ti también. Aunque sea... —sacudió las manos ampulosamente—... acerca de esto. Joder, Remus.

Eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que Remus iba a recibir por parte de Sirius. Para su no-sorpresa, fue más que suficiente. De refilón vio como su otro amigo ponía los ojos en blanco, su sonrisa más abierta que la de Sirius, su expresión más amable y contrita mientras volvía a disculparse con Remus.

—También está molesto porque se lo contaste a Lily y no a nosotros —añadió James un poco después mientras se dirigían a los terrenos—. Yo también. Un poco —admitió.

Remus se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

—Ella se ha criado con _muggles_ , son algo más tolerantes, o bueno, empiezan a serlo. El mundo mágico no es lo que se dice «permisivo» con esto. En fin, tampoco con lo otro. Parece que estoy destinado a ser un paria.

Súbitamente, sus dos amigos frenaron en seco. La expresión de Sirius se había endurecido; James, en cambio, meneó la cabeza.

—Y nosotros nunca te hemos tratado diferente por tu condición.

—No, sí que lo hemos hecho —contradijo Sirius—. Porque _eres_ diferente, eres Lunático.

Remus parpadeó, ligeramente perplejo mientras James asentía con una suave y genial sonrisa, porque en ese momento la palabra «diferente» en boca de Sirius había sonado como algo en algún punto entre «especial» y «nuestro». Había sido posesivo y había sido manada, y Remus no entendía cómo había podido llegar a dudar de sus mejores amigos.

—Bueno, le diré a Lily lo celosos que estáis de ella. Estoy seguro de que le encantará saberlo.

Sirius resopló con fuerza, sobresaltando al cuadro de una dama tomando el té.

—Evans necesita buscarse aficiones.

—¿Oh? —Remus arqueó una ceja—. Es curioso que ella diga lo mismo de ti.

—Pse, ya le gustaría a ella. Tengo pasatiempos para dar y regalar.

—El pasatiempos es el mismo: follar —interrumpió James—. Lo que cambia es la chica. Y hablando de Lily...

—No estábamos hablando de Lily.

—Gracias a todo este tema, se acercó a hablarme ayer durante el entrenamiento —continuó James ignorando a Sirius como de costumbre cuando se trataba de la chica—. ¡Ah, estaba incluso más furiosa que cuando se le levantó la falda en el tren! O sea doblemente guapa. Creo que incluso la sorprendí.

—Tal vez porque, por una vez en tu vida, no estabas tratando de sorprenderla —sugirió Remus, preguntándose exactamente qué había sido lo que Lily había ido a decirle a James, aunque conociéndola podía hacerse una idea—. Y estoy seguro de que nada la preparó para conocer a tu parte sensata.

James tarareó meditabundo.

—Me acusó de tratar mal a mis amigos. Puede que estuviera algo cabreado.

Remus sonrió y aún continuaban hablando de mil tonterías cuando se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran roble, junto al lago, saludando de pasada a Dante y a un par de Hufflepuff. Hacía un buen día y Remus se permitió dejarse bañar por la apacible normalidad de las conversaciones entre sus dos amigos, apoyado en el tronco y con la vista fija en la gran extensión de agua, en cuya superficie la luz del sol se reflejaba en formas fluctuantes. Al parecer las cosas no iban a ser tan desastrosas como se había podido llegar a imaginar. Aún tenía algunas dudas, cierta aprensión porque algo cambiase entre ellos, en su dinámica de ahora en adelante, pero al menos no los había perdido.

—¿Peter? —recordó de pronto, interrumpiendo una conversación acerca de Quidditch.

James se empujó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se encogió de hombros.

—Necesita un poco de tiempo —dijo en un tono que sonó demasiado parecido a una disculpa—. Pero no te preocupes, lo entenderá.

—O tío Sirius se lo hará entender.

Remus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, para luego sentir como se le subían los colores ante la mirada sonriente de los otros dos. « _Realmente les he preocupado_ », pensó. Ambos eran como dos perros apaleados en ese tipo de situaciones. « _Habrá que compensarlo de alguna forma_ ».

—Por cierto, Canuto, cambiando de tema y ya que todos sabemos lo mucho que te interesa la sexualidad de Snape... ¿Acaso aun no sabes quién ocupa su corazón? —preguntó de pronto sin entonación.

Aquello conllevó un gruñido por parte del aludido y un resoplido de risa por parte de James. Y puede que se sintiera ligeramente culpable por traer a colación a Snape, por hacerlo el blanco de esa nueva conversación, por mencionar el enamoramiento de este para con Lily, pero si esa culpabilidad era el precio a pagar porque sus amigos sintieran que todo volvía a la normalidad, que podían bromear, hacer lo que fuera que habían hecho siempre los merodeadores, entonces Remus estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. Tampoco es que le cayera bien el Slytherin. Sirius se rió con un ronquido indómito, las ondas de su melena botando con los espasmos de su cuerpo. A Remus se le cortó la respiración. Sobretodo cuando esas orbes de humo oscuro le miraron con gozo y picardía, cuando detectó las briznas de hierba que se le habían enganchado en los rizos y quiso quitarselas a mordiscos, lamerle toda la cara y absorberle esa sonrisa para que dejara de hacer que le rugiera la sangre en las venas. Cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada por si las moscas. Al igual que se sentía capaz de asegurar que James estaba bien con él siendo homosexual, Remus no las tenía todas consigo en cuanto a Sirius; por todas las bravuconadas que este soltase respecto a "adiestrar" a Peter _pertinentemente_ —«Para que veas, Lunático, que hago el esfuerzo de incorporar tu vocabulario rimbombante en mi día a día»—, Remus dudaba que para este fuese tan fácil de aceptar. Mucho menos lo sería si se enterara de que era _él_ y no otros hombres como concepto abstracto el que enloquecía a su bestia interior. Sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos ni nunca lo iban a ser. Tenía que superarlo. Aún así, Remus no permitió que eso marchitara la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Tenía a sus amigos, _tenía a Sirius_ en la calidad que fuera, eso era todo lo que importaba.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Había un chico de porte nervioso parado a un lado del camino que llevaba a la lechucería. El camino era árido a esas alturas del año, hacía viento y las hojas secas emitían largos susurros al ser arrastradas sobre el suelo de piedra irregular. Un par de personas fueron y vinieron de la alta construcción donde se refugiaban las aves; no mucho después, un joven de piel oscura atravesó los terrenos también antes de enviar una carta y volver sobre sus pasos. De esa forma, la tarde fue avanzando y el cielo grisáceo empezó a teñirse en acuarelas cálidas: naranjas y rosados. Olía a hierba húmeda, salvaje. Un roedor chutó una piedra que repicó en el empedrado hasta salirse del camino y hundirse en la hierba ondulante. Se escuchó el ulular de tres lechuzas, que regresaban del oeste con un batir de alas parsimonioso. El chico continuaba allí, un tanto apartado del camino. Llevaba una túnica negra que le ondeaba hacia un lado con el soplido de la brisa, era escuálido, de pelo grasiento y negro como el ala de un cuervo.

Había ese chico, que alternaba entre mirar hacia el camino y a sus ajados zapatos y que parecía estar esperando a alguien. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se volviera a oír el sonido de pasos ascendiendo por el camino de piedra. Para entonces, el chico había tenido la vista perdida en la arboleda que se extendía a un lado, en la lejanía, pero elevó la mirada bruscamente en ese momento. El brillo en sus orbes negras se extinguió cuando estas se posaron en la figura femenina ascendiendo el sendero: una chica con el cabello rubio y trenzado, el escudo de su túnica la delataba como estudiante de Hufflepuff. La joven se deslizó junto al otro chico, echándole una mirada de reojo, y entró en la lechucería. El chico no se movió, tampoco se movió unos minutos más tarde cuando se encontró de nuevo solo en los alrededores. No se movió mientras las luces fueron desapareciendo de la cúpula celeste, mientras la sutil pero intensa luz que había mantenido la vida en su expresión fue marchitándose con el paso de las horas.

El chico ya no lucía nervioso para cuando el sol se extinguió por completo tras el horizonte. Tenía ambos brazos muertos a cada lado del cuerpo, el rostro ensombrecido y la boca tensa en una fina recta. De repente, se dio la vuelta y entró en la lechucería, donde hizo aparecer pergamino y tinta, escribió una rápida misiva de poco más de un párrafo y la envió. No se quedó a ver como el ave se elevaba hacia los cielos.

A la tarde del día siguiente, en Wiltshire, un hombre joven de majestuosa prestancia se hallaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, tomando el té entre cuidada vegetación. Su largo, y en apariencia sedoso, cabello rubio caía en una cascada sobre su espalda. Una lechuza se acercó volando. Después de dejarla entrar con un aire de cierta suspicacia, el hombre le ofreció una golosina mientras desenrroscaba el pergamino de su pata y lo leía aprisa. La comisura de su boca se torció en una mueca que no llegó a ser una sonrisa y los ojos azules le resplandecieron.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, espero vuestras opiniones ;P


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, ¿cómo estáis? Siento mucho todo el tiempo que me ha llevado publicar un nuevo capítulo, ni siquiera sé si aún hay gente por aquí a la que le interese leer esto. Entre que es una historia lenta y progresiva y lo que tardo en actualizar... De todas formas, para los que quieren, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo y, con suerte, el siguiente no tardará tanto, ya que está medio escrito ya._

 _En un par de capítulos los elementos de viajes temporales aparecerán, así que paciencia y disfrutar del drama Sirius/Remus por el momento._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—¿Así que está todo bien de nuevo? —preguntó Lily la tarde del día siguiente, mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca.

—Todo como siempre —asintió Remus—. Aunque, siendo francos, aun es pronto para asegurarlo. Deja que el tiempo lo diga.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, medio exasperada, pero el gesto carecía de verdadera intención.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que no siempre tienes que esperarte lo peor? A veces te pueden pasar cosas buenas también, Remus Lupin. Deberías probar a ser optimista de vez en cuando.

—Oh, déjame citar: «El pesimismo es un asunto de la inteligencia; el optimismo, de la voluntad.» —bromeó antes de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca—: Me gusta creer que soy inteligente.

—Me gusta creer que soy inteligente y con gran fuerza de voluntad —arguyó ella.

 _—Touché_.

Los viernes por la tarde la biblioteca no solía gozar de un gran populacho, debido a que la mayoría de estudiantes que no eran Ravenclaw o _frikis_ de los libros como el propio Remus o la propia Lily, estaban deseando la llegada del fin de semana y, con él, la oportunidad de tirar los libros a un rincón olvidado de sus baúles —literalmente en el caso de Canuto; Remus se los había visto tirar una vez en tercero—. Aquel viernes no era distinto, lo que otorgaba a la amplia estancia una sensación de solitud que Remus atesoraba.

Después de acercarse un momento para hablar con Madame Pince acerca de una edición concreta de «Ideogramas Arcaicos: La naturaleza y cómo se define», por Bahkam Owna, Remus se encaminó a la mesa en la que Lily había predispuesto sus enseres y tomó asiento también.

—¿Ensayo de pociones? —preguntó.

Esta asintió con un suspiro.

—Extracurricular.

—Slughorn te adora.

—Oh, cállate, Remus.

Este no pudo evitar reír un poco por lo bajo. Se sentía ligero de alguna forma, como si el dormir le hubiera ayudado a terminar de asimilar que, _si_ , sus amigos sabían acerca de él y todo había permanecido fantásticamente bien. Cierto, había habido cierta incomodidad en el ambiente aquella mañana. Cuando Sirius había botado fuera de la cama con nada más que unos calzoncillos antes de darse cuenta de que Remus estaba ahí y tratar de taparse sutilmente —o el equivalente de «sutilmente» para Sirius—, porque por supuesto que Sirius no iba a actuar normal así como así; o cuando Peter se había tirado la media hora que duraba el desayuno observándolo con suspicacia como si le fuera a contagiar algo. Aún así, Remus no podía evitar sentirse bien.

En la quietud del pasar páginas y el raspar de pergamino, el sonido de pasos acelerados captó su atención. Le pareció ver a una figura deslizarse por uno de los corredores laterales antes de perderlo de vista tras una de las estanterías. Parpadeó.

—¿Ese era Snape? —preguntó, empero al girarse hacia su amiga, la tensión en su rostro y sus labios fruncidos le hicieron detenerse—. Eh, ¿ocurre algo?

Lily pareció sobresaltarse.

—No —dijo, concisa—. No pasa nada.

No parecía «nada» y la experiencia siendo amigo de Lily le había enseñado que, si querías que la chica te contara sus problemas, los problemas que le quitaban el sueño de verdad, tenías que preguntar. Mil veces si hacía falta. Pero del mismo modo que él la conocía a ella, ella debía de conocerlo también, porque tomó la palabra de nuevo antes de que Remus tuviera oportunidad de preguntar.

—¿Incluso Black se ha comportado? Debo decir que estoy sorprendida, sobretodo después del numerito en clase.

—Ya te he explicado cómo se disculparon. Piensa en Sirius como un perro. —Sonrió ante su propia broma—. Perro ladrador poco mordedor.

—Sí, y demasiada testosterona para tan poco cerebro.

Remus no pudo reprimir la carcajada entonces, mordiéndose el labio con timidez después.

—Peter es el que lo lleva peor, pero nada dramático. De verdad, puedes dejar de preocuparte, creo que tu conversación con James tuvo su efecto. Que, por cierto, una lechuza me contó que parecías _muy_ sorprendida.

Eso provocó que Lily levantara la vista de su pergamino.

—Como si pudiera —bufó.

Pero Remus no se dejó amilanar. Susurró:

—Te dije que era un buen chico.

Ella se limitó a emitir un ruido que pudo significar cualquier cosa y la conversación murió ahí en cuanto ambos se concentraron en sus propias tareas. No fue hasta una productiva hora después que su foco de atención volvió a encauzarse en algo que no fueran los estudios, cuando se levantó para buscar información que necesitaba para el trabajo de Astronomía que les asignaron el día anterior. La sección en la que se hallaban los ejemplares pertinentes al tema le pareció desierta en un primer momento, pero mientras echaba un somero vistazo a los tomos de los libros, vio de refilón que algo se movía a su izquierda.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que se trataba de Derek Guccini, el estudiante de intercambio de tercero que había entrado en Ravenclaw. Estaba acuclillado en una silla, con una pierna recogida contra el cuerpo, su mirada deslizándose sobre las páginas a una velocidad impresionante mientras se presionaba el dedo pulgar contra el labio inferior, moviendo los labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Remus dudó un segundo antes de acercarse.

—¿Derek Guccini, verdad? Yo soy Remus Lupin, de sexto. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

El niño alzó la vista después de un momento, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta entonces de que no estaba solo, probablemente no lo había hecho. Tenía una mirada azul intenso, dos enormes estanques de gemas que lo estudiaron con curiosidad, resaltando en su piel morena. El silencio se alargó tanto que Remus empezó a sentirse cohibido bajo la mirada del niño, que en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo.

—¿Estás estudiando los sucesos mágicos? —preguntó echándole una mirada de reojo al tomo—. Leí algo sobre ellos el año pasado, pero por lo que pude encontrar los antecedentes son poco fiables y a los eruditos les falta integridad.

El niño parpadeó lentamente, parecía una muñeca de mejillas sonrosadas, con la túnica demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo.

—Los hay. En la sección Prohibida —dijo Guccini—. No me dejan entrar.

« _Oh, vaya._ »

—No es fácil que den un permiso de esos, aún más a un estudiante de tercero recién llegado.

El niño frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz de forma que a Remus se le antojó graciosísima.

—Los adultos son absurdos —masculló, arrancando una sincera carcajada en Remus, porque, oh, bueno, el chico tenía razón. Él mismo recordaba ser mucho más lógico unos años atrás y no es que ahora fuera un adulto todavía.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Soy uno de los Prefectos de Gryffindor, pero no me importa echarles una mano también a miembros de otras casas.

Guccini asintió ausentemente, con la vista perdida de nuevo entre las páginas del libro. Remus sonrió un poco antes de dar media vuelta, pero una pregunta lo detuvo en sus pasos.

—Remus Lupin has dicho, ¿verdad?

Asintió, realmente asombrado de que el otro hubiera prestado la suficiente atención como para registrar su nombre.

—Con la fuerza esotérica del cosmos… será enardecido por la concentración de magia puntual… —murmuró para sí mismo, frotándose los dedos—. El solsticio de invierno es el 21 de Diciembre, ¿te acuerdas donde hablan de las influencias astrales en la magia?

—Eh… pues, quinceavo pasillo sección dos. Yoite Mizukashi y Lin Yue son los más célebres…

—¡Es verdad! —gritó poniéndose en pie—. No sé como se me había olvidado. ¡Hasta luego!

—No… —empezó—… grites en la biblioteca.

Pero el niño ya había desaparecido por uno de los corredores, presumiblemente en busca de lo que fuera que lo tenía tan intrigado acerca del solsticio de invierno. Remus suspiró, todavía medio anonadado medio divertido por el encuentro mientras volvía a la mesa en la que estaba Lily, que lo miró con una fina ceja pelirroja enarcada.

—¿No habías ido a buscar un libro?

Ah, había terminado olvidándolo por completo.

—He conocido a Guccini.

—¿El estudiante de intercambio? ¿qué tal es? Dicen que es un poco estrafalario.

—Mm… Supongo. Parece que está enfrascado en algún tipo de estudio acerca de los solsticios y su relación con los sucesos mágicos. —Cuando alzó la vista vio que su amiga lo miraba con una media sonrisa—. ¿Qué?

—Te ha caído bien el crío. Eres _tan_ mamá gallina.

—No eres la idónea para decir eso.

 _—Tan_ mamá gallina —repitió risueña cuando Remus le tiró una bola de pergamino arrugado—. tan, tan.

Él se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco entonces. Para nada había una sonrisa bailoteando en su rostro.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en una sucesión borrosa en la que Remus era incapaz de distinguir un día de otro. James se había entregado a la tarea de persuadir a Peter —quién seguía actuando como una niña asustadiza a su alrededor— de que nada había cambiado porque a él le gustaran los hombres. Remus tenía que admitir que estaba gratamente sorprendido y agradecido por la sencilla actitud de James, él mismo se sentía cortado en algunos momentos, pero James fácilmente evaporaba esa sensación.

En cuanto a Sirius, obviamente lo intentaba también, solo que no era tan capaz como el otro merodeador. No que fuera su culpa; Sirius era el tipo de persona a la que se le ve a leguas cuando algo le incomoda y, pese a que actuaba mayormente con normalidad, Remus no había podido evitar notar que la tan consabida naturaleza táctil de su amigo había disminuido notablemente desde su salida del armario. Con él y solo con él. Remus podía entenderlo y no le culpaba, pero una parte de él no podía evitar echar de menos la forma en la que Canuto se tumbaba en su regazo o saltaba en su cama sin previo aviso para quitarle de sus manos uno de sus libros. Era imposible no echarlo de menos, incluso si todo lo demás continuaba como de costumbre. Sin embargo, Remus se obligó a no darle demasiadas vueltas, no valía la pena.

Por otro lado, tanto a James como a Sirius parecía que se les había metido en la cabeza la idea de que _tenían_ que compensarle por algo, lo que conllevaba en que, básicamente, no le dejaran ni a sol ni a sombra. Si no estaba uno pegado como una lapa, estaba el otro.

—Estoy yendo a la biblioteca —había dicho Remus uno de esos días, con Sirius pisándole los talones—. Odias la biblioteca.

—Necesito estudiar para Estudios Muggles.

Paparruchas.

—Nunca estudias —puntualizó Remus, sin saber si decantarse por sentirse irritado o divertido—. Además, he quedado con Lily.

—Bien por Evans. Podrá bañarse en mi presencia.

No hacía falta decir que la sesión de estudio fue una catástrofe como las hay pocas, y que Madame Pince terminó expulsándolos a los tres de la biblioteca una hora más tarde. Lily se había marchado furiosa aquel día, tras poner a Sirius de guapo para arriba; ciertamente, el propio Remus había sentido un inminente dolor de cabeza aguijoneándole en las sienes.

Así, con el pasar de los días, se fue avecinando la luna llena de noviembre y con su proximidad el malestar en su cuerpo fue aumentando también. Fue el martes de luna llena por la tarde, cerca del anochecer, cuando Remus salía de la enfermería después de hablar con Madame Pomfrey, sin Sirius ni James alrededor, que se encontró a Ciel recostado contra la pared.

Este se giró para mirarlo, sus grandes ojos marrones relucieron con la luz de las antorchas.

—Hey, Remus. Te estaba buscando.

No era la primera vez desde la noche de Halloween; Ciel había tratado de hablar con él un par de veces durante esos días, pero sus amigos lo habían acaparado por completo y no habían tenido oportunidad.

—Lo siento me han tenido… ocupado —murmuró débilmente—. No llegué a darte las gracias por lo de la otra noche, hiciste la situación más llevadera. Realmente te lo agradezco.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

—Aún así.

Ciel asintió para sí mismo.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si me lo agradeces dejándome un poco de tu tiempo esta noche? —bromeó con ligereza—. Es un milagro verte estos días, pero entiendo que eso es porque al final todo ha salido bien con tus amigos. Me alegro, de verdad.

—Sí, son buenos amigos. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios, nervioso. _Quería_ decirle que sí a Ciel, realmente quería. Pero no podía, no esa noche—. Lo… Me encantaría, pero no puedo esta noche. Lo siento.

La postura del otro chico varió ligeramente, pero nada en su expresión delató pensamiento alguno. Remus sintió la necesidad de justificarse.

—No me encuentro muy bien, he tenido unos días malos. Quizá he pillado un constipado.

En la quietud del corredor, Ciel lo observó de arriba abajo un instante. Una arruga surcó su frente.

—Sí que pareces cansado. Venías de la enfermería. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu sala común?

Remus sintió un tirón en las tripas. Tenía que darse prisa. Salir de ahí cuanto antes, no podía entretenerse.

—No hace falta, de verdad —aseguró—. Debería irme. Lo siento.

Trató de formar una breve sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y esfumarse por el otro lado del pasillo, apresurándose hacia la casa de los gritos, donde sus tres amigos lo esperaban para una noche tan indomesticable como la propia luna. « _Debe pensar que lo estoy evitando_ » pensó, frustrado; porque sabía lo que parecía, lo que daban a entender sus acciones, pero no era así. Muchas cosas habían sucedido los pasados días, Sirius y James estaban más encima que nunca y tal vez él no se hubiera preocupado lo suficiente por quedar con el Ravenclaw.

Pese a todo, hubo una vocecilla en su cabeza que, mientras se escabullía por los terrenos de Hogwarts, quiso recordarle que Ciel también parecía buscarlo más que nunca, pero Remus se la sacudió de encima y la hundió en un lugar recóndito en su consciencia cuando divisó a sus amigos junto al sauce boxeador.

La sonrisa de Sirius era de dientes blancos y caninos.

—Creíamos que tendríamos que ir a buscarte.

—Vamos —dijo James.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

El bosque era un depredador. El bosque era negro, sus sombras y formas densas como el alquitrán, asfixiaban el más mínimo resquicio de luz; incluso el pernicioso fulgor de la luna, redonda y magnánima en su columpio astral, era incapaz de penetrar semejante manto de oscuridad.

Quizá su luz no penetrara, pero sí lo hacía su influjo.

El lobo corría veloz como un balín entre la espesura. Junto al lobo estaba el perro, del negro de la misma noche. Había colmillos, garras. Jugaban a pelearse, se dominaban. Por los alrededores, el ciervo y el ratón se encontraban ojo avizor. Era una noche salvaje, de luna plena, de aullidos entonados en su honor. Era una noche tranquila.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Una noche tranquila en luna llena significaba que no había habido contratiempos. Canuto y Lunático habían correteado por el bosque prohibido, rompiendo brancas, arañando cortezas de los troncos más nuevos y atemorizando pequeñas aves y roedores. Sirius la consideraba una buena noche; si bien las secuelas nunca resultaban agradables, no importaba lo bien que se hubiera desarrollado lo anterior.

Los párpados de Remus parecían pesados a simple vista, su respiración errática mientras Sirius le sanaba la última de las heridas justo debajo de las costillas. Sirius odiaba aquellos momentos.

—No tienes que quedarte. —El susurro áspero le sobresaltó y, al levantar la vista, vio que Remus lo contemplaba con los ojos a medio abrir. El pelo castaño claro se le pegaba a la frente, donde un moratón empezaba a entreverse; Sirius ya había limpiado la sangre ahí—. Madame Pomfrey puede ocuparse de ello.

Un gruñido escapó de la boca de Sirius como toda respuesta. Remus volvió a cerrar los ojos y el silencio se extendió largamente mientras la última herida era tratada. Se encontraban en la Casa de los Gritos todavía, la suave luz matinal filtrándose por las grietas de la madera de la planta baja, el gorjeo de algunos pájaros aliviando de alguna forma el infortunio que acompañaba a esas mañanas. Como cada mes, era él quién se quedaba a atender las heridas más superficiales de Remus; no James y no Peter. Era algo que Sirius había dejado claro desde la primera vez.

Aún así, _odiaba_ ver el estado en el que quedaba su amigo.

Por alguna razón, esta vez estaba siendo peor. Todo. Las heridas, el curarlas, el estar a solas con Lunático. Y el silencio. El _jodido_ silencio. Era como si le estuvieran exprimiendo las costillas, arrebatándole el aire que le permitía respirar.

—Estás callado.

La voz de Remus le volvió a sobresaltar y Sirius juró que estaba comportándose como un retrasado mental. No que fuera su culpa. ¡Era culpa de Lunático! ¿Por qué mierdas le gustaban los hombres? ¿Cómo podían gustarle? Las mujeres eran maravillosas, con sus largas melenas, labios como pétalos aplastados, piel tersa, manos delicadas y curvas pronunciadas; entonces, ¿qué era lo que veía Remus en otros hombres? Sirius no lo entendía y, francamente, le daba cierto repelús solo de pensarlo, pero lo apoyaba porque era Remus. No necesitaba más motivo que ese.

—¿Canuto?

—¿Es que no puede uno relajarse con un poco de silencio? —gruñó, tratando de alejar la agitación que sentía.

Una risa ronca y breve brotó de los labios magullados de su amigo. Su rostro estaba pálido como el pergamino.

—No intentes hacerme creer… que sabes lo que es relajarse.

Sirius arqueó una ceja en respuesta, pero un repentino ataque de tos de Lunático cambió su expresión por una de preocupación.

—En serio —murmuró mientras le levantaba la cabeza cuidadosamente con una mano—. Eso te pasa por imbécil.

—No creo que ese sea el motivo.

La palabras de su amigo eran un traqueteo rasposo y hecho pedazos, así como debían estar sus cuerdas vocales tras la noche anterior. Sirius le mantuvo elevado unos segundos más, el ceño fruncido y un nudo en el estómago no del todo desconocido. De pronto, se escuchó un murmullo de pasos desde el exterior. « _Pomfrey_ », pensó. Era hora de marcharse.

Sirius alcanzó con una mano la capa de invisibilidad amontonada en un rincón y se cubrió con ella con una rápido movimiento. Pomfrey descendía por las escaleras y Remus, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, quedaba por tanto en buenas manos.

Él, por otro lado, iría a buscar a la morena de Hufflepuff que le había prestado el ensayo de estudios Muggles la semana pasada. Le apetecía echar un polvo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

No hacía aún una semana desde la última luna llena. La recuperación había sido más manejable que en otras ocasiones, lo cual era de agradecer. Remus giró por un recodo más, inmerso en sus pensamientos durante la ronda de prefectos de aquella noche. Tal vez por eso, y porque no se esperaba a nadie en esos últimos minutos antes de poder irse finalmente a dormir, el _lumus_ de su varita no fue suficiente como para advertirle de la presencia de alguien más en el pasillo.

La sombra se le abalanzó antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cogiéndole de las muñecas. Su espalda golpeó suavemente la pared de piedra y un gruñido escapó de su boca. Una oleada de pánico repentino lo sacudió justo antes de que una boca húmeda cubriera la suya, tragándose el hechizo que había tenido en la punta de la lengua.

La luz cian de su _lumus_ rieló ligeramente sobre un rizo rubio. Remus sintió como su cuerpo perdía la tensión que le había agarrotado los músculos hasta entonces. El otro chico liberó su boca entonces, sin romper el contacto de sus cuerpos; su respiración cálida se derramó sobre la mejilla de Remus. Ciel parecía agitado.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio estático.

—Es pasado el toque de queda —murmuró al fin.

Ciel rio por lo bajo.

—Lo siento. Se me han acabado las ideas _legales_ para intentar ganar unos minutos de tu compañía.

—Oh.

No fue capaz de decir más. La mano que se estaba deslizando por su brazo, bajo la manga de su túnica, resultaba distrayente, así como el latido del corazón de Ciel contra su pecho. Su propio pálpito parecía querer seguirle el ritmo y Remus se dejó besar de nuevo cuando los dientes del otro chico mordisquearon su labio inferior antes de enredar su lengua con la suya. Remus jadeó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda del otro —la mano restante sosteniendo la varita— y este se apretujaba más contra él. La delatora protuberancia de la mitad inferior de su acompañante le devolvió a la realidad de forma súbita.

—No podemos hacer esto aquí —murmuró entre besos que eran presionados sobre la arteria de su cuello. Ciel deslizó la lengua generosamente en un camino ascendente hacia su oreja, cuyo lóbulo succionó con parsimonia.

—Vamos a otro lugar, entonces.

Remus podía sentir estremecimientos de placer hormiguear por su cuerpo ante las atenciones y la voz ronca de su amante.

—Es imposible encontrarte solo últimamente —continuó el Ravenclaw, besándole ahora la mandíbula y parte del rostro—. Ya no pareces encontrarte mal. No me puedes decir que tú no echas de menos esto.

Remus tuvo que acallar un gemido cuando Ciel presionó su erección contra su pierna. Merlín, si lo echaba en falta. Nada les impedía escabullirse como fugitivos a un rincón de la torre de Astronomía, en ese preciso instante, tal y como Ciel estaba diciendo. Ciel, cuyas manos vagaban afanosamente entre los pliegues de su ropa; cuya erección prometía las mil maravillas y un hambre insaciable; cuya respiración trémula, jadeante, era más que prueba suficiente de _cuánto_ quería aquello. Pero aún así…

 _Aún así._

Algo en la forma de hablar del otro no estaba bien. Remus lo agarró de los hombros y, no sin un gran esfuerzo por su parte, lo alejó unos centímetros.

—Espera —pidió falto de aire; su mirada encontró la de Ciel, pero en la oscuridad cualquier matiz que podría haber discernido a la luz del día permaneció secreto—. Es pasado el toque de queda, ¿qué hace un Ravenclaw dejándose a semejante irrespon…?

Pero su tanteo a una broma para relajar el ambiente fue interrumpido con un siseo enfurecido:

—No te parece importar tanto cuando tu grupo de amigos rompe las reglas.

Ciel puso distancia entre ellos inmediatamente después, el eco de su exabrupto todavía pesado a su alrededor, e, incluso a través de su propio anonadamiento, Remus era capaz de sentir la rigidez en los hombros del otro chico sin siquiera tocarlo. El silencio se extendió durante lo que parecieron horas, ahuecado por la quietud de las paredes de piedra y por los ronquidos de los cuadros dormidos. Remus frunció el ceño a su pesar, sus manos inquietas con la necesidad de acercar al otro chico.

Algo _claramente_ no estaba bien con Ciel. « _Está… ¿está celoso de James y los otros?_ ».

—Perdona —habló este de pronto sorprendiendo a Remus. Se pasó una mano por la nuca, cabizbajo, parecía avergonzado—. No… no quería decir eso.

—¿Pero lo piensas?

Ciel sacudió la cabeza, alzó la mirada; sus ojos marrones y vivarachos lucían un velo opaco. Volvió de desviar la mirada.

—Las cosas no están bien con mi padre estos días. Digamos que… bueno, no tiene las mismas expectativas que yo respecto a mi futuro. —La nuez de su cuello se movió al tragar saliva, había un tensión en su mandíbula—. Tal vez por eso…

No dijo más. Remus se removió, indeciso. Porque sabía lo que era necesitar espacio, porque también sabía lo que era necesitar un oído, y no estaba seguro de conocer a Ciel lo suficiente como para distinguir cuál era la prioridad en un momento como ese. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, repentinamente cansado.

—Mañana. Por la tarde. Podemos vernos mañana…

—No —declinó Ciel suavemente—. Sería un poco injusto para mí, Remus, ¿no crees? Después de tanto esperar, odiaría que hicieras tiempo para mí solo por pena. Si me permites, volveré a mis cuartos. Buenas noches.

Remus apenas fue consciente del fantasma de una sonrisa asomar al semblante del chico antes de que este diera media vuelta alejándose por el corredor. Remus se dejó caer contra la pared y no se marchó del lugar hasta mucho después, perdido en sus pensamientos. Uno predominante: había desconocido que Ciel _esperaba_ por pasar tiempo con él. Al fin y al cabo, lo de ellos era una acuerdo amigable entre ambos. Ni siquiera se podía decir que fueran amigos en el sentido estricto de la palabra. ¿Pero en qué momento aquello había cambiado?

« _¿En qué momento…?_ » pensó con horror, « _¿en qué momento le he empezado a gustar a Ciel?_ ».

¿Hasta qué punto lo había fallado por imaginarse a otro mientras intimaba con él? ¿Hasta qué punto…? Hundió la cara entre las manos, incapaz de continuar aquel hilo de pensamiento.

« _Merlín, ¿qué he estado haciendo?_ ».

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

—¿Habéis visto la cara de Snape últimamente?

El susurro confidencial de Sirius, sentado a un lado de Remus, inició algo en lo que esté último no quería tener nada que ver. En realidad, si le daban opción, prefería que no se diera con o sin su participación. Pero la forma en la que James tarareó con interés desde la mesa de atrás le confirmó que sus esperanzas no tardarían en verse truncadas.

Eso, y que la profesora se había ausentado unos minutos.

Remus no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con aquello, no después del encuentro con Ciel la noche anterior. No pudo evitar fijarse en la figura estoica de Snape, en su perfil ensombrecido con las comisuras de su delgada boca retorciéndose hacia abajo; Snape tampoco parecía tener un buen día.

Canuto y Cornamenta no tardaron en ponerse manos a la obra, pero por alguna razón, que Remus no podía comprender en ese momento, Snape parecía más reacio a reaccionar a las provocaciones de los Merodeadores que de costumbre. Remus parpadeó, vagamente intrigado al ver que este permanecía con los hombros en tensión, la mirada en el frente del aula y la boca apretada en una línea recta.

El nuevo estoicismo de Snape, sin embargo, no sobrevivió al conjuro de James cuando la pluma del primero empezó una danza frenética tratando de suicidarse. Remus se mordió el labio. Sí, la pluma de Snape se lanzaba como un balín contra el suelo y las paredes como si intentara suicidarse y Snape no tardó una gruñir con ferocidad una sarta de motes despectivos que harían enrojecer de furia a cualquiera. O cualquiera que no fuera Sirius y James, quienes parecían estárselo pasando en grande. Remus no quería ni saber de dónde sacaban esa clase de conjuros, porque probablemente los inventaban ellos mismos, lo que era aún peor.

Remus suspiró por lo bajo cuando la profesora volvió para poner orden en la clase, volviendo a notar que, pese a la forma en la que Snape tenía los puños cerrados en mal contenida furia, había algo diferente en su expresión. Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a atender a la explicación que ya había dado comienzo. Curiosamente, no obstante, la melena pelirroja de Lily captó su atención: la rigidez en su semblante no podía ser casualidad.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

—¿Entonces?

Lily le echó un somero vistazo de reojo antes de pasarse los tomos de libros de un brazo al otro. La luz de mediodía cayendo sobre ellos en los aglomerados terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuando contestó, su tono fue disoluto:

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Ha pasado algo con Snape?

Unas finas líneas de tensión aparecieron en los contornos de la boca de Lily.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Remus paró de caminar y se giró para mirarla directamente, pero ella no se detuvo. « _Figúrate_ », pensó Remus a la par que soltaba un suspiro y se apresuraba para alcanzarla otra vez.

—Sé que desde que ocurrió aquello no…

—No sé a qué te refieres. Hace mucho que no tengo nada que ver con Snape —replicó con frialdad.

Remus decidió no hurgar en el tema, al menos por ahora y siempre y cuando el descontento de su amiga se tratara de algo temporal. Súbitamente, notó que algo tironeaba de la manga de su túnica. Parpadeó al darse cuenta que era Lily, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Cambiando de tema —enfatizó de una forma que solo ella podía hacer—, has estado raro todo el día, ¿te ha pasado algo a _ti_?

Y de ese modo le fueron recordadas las implicaciones que el encuentro de la noche anterior tenían con su relación/amistad/acuerdo con Ciel. Tuvo que pensar hasta qué punto podía permitirse confiar a Lily, o a cualquier otra persona para el caso; porque, razonablemente, el hecho de que le gustaba alguien más y que ese alguien era Sirius era un _no-no_. Para el resto… para el resto quizá sí podría agradecer un buen oído, y la ceja arqueada de Lily parecía indicar que ella podía ser ese oído. No había mucho más que pensar.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí por ahora, ¿alguna duda? ¿suposiciones? ¿gustos, disgustos? Recordar que de comentarios nos alimentamos los escritores de fanfics. ¡Besos a todos!_


End file.
